


火花游戏

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【Solo/Mendez】剧情向中长篇合集 [9]
Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: *发生在《二次结局》之前的故事，但写于《二次结局》之后
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez
Series: 【Solo/Mendez】剧情向中长篇合集 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420903
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

1.

Solo反锁好了诊所的大门后，又潜进两个空病房摸索了一番，暗自希望能翻找出点纱布或是酒精棉为自己的枪伤紧急处理一下。结果自然是没有，医疗用品显然被集体收归到了某处。中弹的左肩虽然已经开始令他感受到了一些疼痛的负担，但那条正在他胸前的暗袋里躺着的沉甸甸的宝石项链却给他带去不少安慰。他再次离开了这间病房，一直未摘下的皮手套确保他不会留下任何指纹。他继续沿着走廊向前摸去、小诊所里唯一值班的护士正趴在前台打着瞌睡、寥寥几位在病房躺着的病人压根没空理会外面的动静。这里安静、隐蔽、不引人注目，完全就是一个绝佳的藏身之处。

按他的记忆，走完这条走廊再转一个弯，就是那位美国医生的办公室所在。Solo看过诊所的值班表，尽管在今天之前Solo只来观察过短短五天、每次也不会超过一刻钟，但每当他根据值班表来确认时，那位医生不是在陪伴病人，就是在自己的办公室待着。他带着莫名的信心，认为自己这条备选方案中不存在任何不稳定因素，就仿佛那位医生是为了他今夜能够顺利逃生而存在的一般。他毫不犹豫敲了敲门，又掩到了门的一侧。

办公室里的Mendez揉着眼睛醒了过来，他用手压了压头顶翘起的一撮发，恍惚地确认是否有人在门外。睡着前在他手臂下压着的任务报告还未完成，他细心地将它收回了抽屉最底层，又套起了那件还需要穿个几天的白色大褂，然后朝着门的方向走了过去。

短促的敲门声在这几步路之间又响起了一次，Mendez眯起眼睛透过门上的玻璃看过去，又确实没有看到任何人的身影。

“哪位找……”

或者是被倦意影响、也或者是这几日的卧底生活被这间诊所的平静所迷惑，Mendez没想起该顾忌什么、而是直接拉开了门。他并不知道即使他不拉开门，结果也会是一样的，Solo会在一分钟后失去耐心，然后自己踏进办公室、成为主动挟持他的那个人。

Solo贴着墙靠了过来。对他来说这位医生的个子比他稍高一些，不过那不足以成为自己仅用一只手臂就从后箍住他的障碍。事实在他抬起手那一刻就被证明了，医生的警觉性尚算可以，在身旁那道黑影闪过来的瞬间那张仍带着困惑的脸就立刻现出了防备，然而这不过是他生动表现自己内心慌张的一种过程，毕竟他确实如Solo想象中一般能够被轻易制服。他的身上不带有任何Solo所以为的医院常有的味道，冲进Solo嗅觉里的是一股淡淡烟草、同时又混杂着苦咖啡的气息。

“别动。”Solo危险地紧了紧手上的力量，他的提醒很客气，捂住对方嘴的动作却相反。

他当然可以假扮成一位遭遇抢劫的无辜路人、或是用可观的金钱了事，但对他来说这些多余的伪装在恐惧面前都不够份量，如果他不想在被医治的半途因为医生的疑问而再次面对警察的话，他想，用上这种不礼貌的手段或许才是最佳选择。

“帮我一个忙。”

Solo说这话的时候从后更近地贴向了医生，他带着轻柔胁迫的语气从Mendez的被掩在黑发下的耳际传来，不止这个，同时向他贴来的，还有顶在后腰上的那个冰冷危险的枪管。

Mendez反而冷静了下来。

Solo是在五天前第一次见到的这位医生。从博物馆盗取一条亨利八世时期的宝石项链不算难事，难的是在警报系统惊动警方出动的这两分钟里，他能不能毫发无伤地逃脱——受点伤倒是在他的预估之内，俄罗斯的警察动起真格的话向来不是开玩笑的，而受了伤后该何去何从，才是他会进入这家位于逃脱路线上的私人诊所稍作勘察的原因。他喜欢冒险，但也需要周全，身上嵌着颗子弹或是断了一条胳膊显然没法出境、于是找一位能够在意外情况下对他稍作治疗的医生，就成了个必须考虑进来的备选。

他会注意到Mendez的理由则要更简单一些，无论从外貌还是从口音来分辨，他都是一位实打实的美国人。Solo不确定他在这间诊所的具体职位，事实上Solo一开始并没有决定要“挑选”哪位医生成为他的计划中的一员，第一天他只是观察：总是在前台的两位还很年轻的护士看起来很适合帮他处理一些小毛病；如果不太幸运地发生了一些肉搏或是更严重的枪伤，他就更需要寻找一位看起来有些年纪、又好说话的专业医生了——而如果能够用各自的母语沟通，那想必可以成为不幸中的万幸。

最终他会选择Mendez的原因却不仅仅止于这一点。第二天他再次以头晕为由踏进诊所的时候，Mendez正推着轮椅在不大的诊所内来来回回，而他本人正在用俄语陪轮椅上的老人聊着天。他的口音和Solo自学所能达到的程度不相上下，不过老人似乎并不介意，她只是听着那些不知道是真是假的有关于美国的趣闻，边费劲地咳嗽边愉快地笑着。Solo在等待室坐着的时候，看到的就是这个重复却不沉闷的画面，他偶尔会在扫过周边环境变化的时候与Solo短暂地对视一眼。Solo知道对那位医生来说这对视没有任何意义，他不会留下任何印象。

对Solo则不然。

这场景在第三天的时候变换成了这位医生哄着病房里因为不肯吃药而哭闹起来的小女孩，Solo在病房门外伫留了一会儿，好奇医生会用什么法子解决这棘手问题，Solo等了一会儿，看到的却只是小女孩在医生的怀抱中渐渐安静下来，在她即将睡着的那一小段空隙里，被医生哄着吃下了药，接着他继续拍着她的背、直到她完全睡着也未见医生离开。第四天他去得稍晚了些，空落的诊所没太多人，他自然地走去办公室，透过门上的玻璃看到那医生正窝在躺椅里看着一本什么书，他看得很慢，眼睛盯着书页一眨不眨，嘴角的微笑却时不时展现，那只是一点点极其细微的弧度，但落在Solo的视线里，却使得Solo着实对这位医生的温柔模样印象深刻。就像现在也是一样。

“你想要什么？”手术室的门锁好后又拉上了帘子，Mendez站在Solo的面前，Solo坐在手术台上，在应急灯下，Solo黑色皮衣下的那个伤口终于变得显眼，但这位似乎相当专业、迅速冷静下来的医生眼睛里，却又重新染上了了那种模糊的茫然感，Solo无法把那称之为恐惧，在他的理解中看来，似乎更像是……窘迫？

“你看到了。”对着Mendez的枪口抬了抬，Solo斜着眼睛示意了一下自己的左肩，“你知道你该做什么。”

“……我该做什么？”Mendez没表现出太多害怕或是紧张，因为他确实不在这种状态之中，他能够分析出眼前这个男人的目的，光是他并非冲着自己的任务目标而来、就已经让他放心了大半。Mendez更清楚的是他遇到了麻烦、他需要治疗、至于这背后的缘由，在他明白自己其实有很多机会可以安全脱身的大前提下，他其实已经不会分心再多去在意了。

只是对Mendez来说，麻烦的不是自己被挟持，最麻烦的可能是他确实无法为这个需要帮助的男人做点什么。

“取走子弹，止血，包扎，”如果不是眼下情况实在迫不得已，Solo甚至会以为这位医生在与他调情，“为什么医生还需要病人来指导你该做些什么？”

“因为你不是我的病人，而且……”Mendez深吸了一口气，他面露的为难是真实的，这只是因为他接下来说的话是真实的，“我不是医生。”

他无法说我只是为了我的任务所以暂时以这个身份把这里作为落脚点，他只能让自己看起来尽量诚恳可信，好让这个男人趁早打消念头。任务中的意外对他来说并不少见，只是目前对于这个男人和他自己来说，恐怕他们都成为了对方难以估测到的真实的难堪。

“拖延时间并不能让你的处境变好一些，”Solo咬着牙晃了晃头，想甩走又强烈起来的刺痛感，“去拿手术用品吧，希望我们能在十分钟之内解决。”

Mendez思索片刻后还是照做了，也许让这个男人趁着还能走路意识清醒自行离开、接着他稍作收拾假装今晚什么都没发生过是个不错的解决对策。但让这个男人再用这把枪冲进另一家医院去威胁一位真正的医生？——这不是Mendez愿意看到的局面。

他熟门熟路地翻出了托盘，将所需用到的那些医疗用品一一放置在上面，为了伪装的逼真程度、他倒是确实事先学习了不少相关知识，可那不足以让他直接用在临床上。

重新面对着那个男人的时候，那把枪还是明晃晃地对着他，Mendez抬了抬眉，又微低着头叹气。

“放下那把枪然后把外套脱了吧，”Mendez没去看对方脸上会浮现何种复杂的神色，他只是用酒精为手术钳简单做了下消毒，“我知道那里面没子弹。”

Solo挣扎了很短的几秒，接着又被毫无理由的信任所战胜，就像他与这位医生对视上的那个瞬间就信任上他眼里所深藏的友善一样。他惊惶失措过，却没有大声呼救；他有很多次机会可以打倒已经受了伤的自己，却没有做出更多反击。Solo认为自己是幸运的，也许他确实认准了一位看待生命高于一切的好医生，也许他就是习惯性将自己的温柔分给每一个人，也许他看在自己和他是同一个国家的人这个份上……

“我可以帮你简单处理一下伤口，”Mendez动作小心地掀开里面那件衣服，以自己为数不多的经验做了一番检查，“至于更复杂的，我建议你……”

“取出子弹。”Solo省略了多余的道谢或是强迫，他还在强撑着，并且明白如果再不将子弹取出来，他最后的体力和耐心都会被迅速耗尽。

Mendez想说你需要麻醉、手术环境需要消毒、就这么贸然帮你取子弹会引起很多的后遗症，他还想说尽管已经二十一世纪了、死于感染或是手术不当的病例依然非常得多。甚至于他明白即使自己能够帮助对方把子弹取出来乃至于顺利止血、他错误的手法也会让这个伤口在日后变得极其丑陋……

但是他看着面前的男人冷峻的脸部线条，在“拿出子弹才是当务之急”的自我催促下，还是决定收回这些无意义的劝诫。

“如果你执意要我这么做的话——”

虽然对这个男人的做法不尽赞同、但他确实正愈发虚弱的现实吸引了Mendez大半的注意力，他自己也常常会面临这种需要临时找隐秘庇护地点的风险，在某一角度来说，Mendez在心里已经大致认同了这个男人是和自己一样处于同一世界的人，无论他究竟是好是坏——这泛化的概念本身就很难定义——只不过单是这男人并没有真的用上会对他造成伤害的武器，就足以让他暂时忘记自己是以何种手段被胁迫进这种局面的事实了。

同情心在这种时候占了上风，Mendez回忆着他在这短短几日里所见的、诊所其他几位真正的医生们的手法，拿着手术钳尽力控制住自己的右手不要太大幅度颤抖后，在Solo肩膀上那个仍流着血的枪口前稍稍比了比。

“我再声明一次，”Mendez的眉毛往中间挤着，他又朝向Solo倾了倾，想让他从确认自己眼中的坦诚、以便他最后做出一次抉择，“我不是医生。”

Solo看着这个连说话都轻声细语的男人正展现出的巨大忧虑，只是不耐烦地又催促了一次。

手术钳在那时坚定地朝他的肩膀戳了进去，无法用喊叫宣泄痛苦的Solo恨不得咬断自己的骨头，Mendez的双眼中同时流露出了歉意——

这双见鬼的、因为那种温和的焦棕色而让他觉得安全的、漂亮的眼睛。

他不该被它们迷惑的。

即使过去了很久，Solo依然会在看到Mendez拿起任何刀具的那一刻，肩膀的某处便开始不自觉地隐隐作痛。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Mendez端出了两杯盛着丰盈泡沫的黑啤，酒吧老板的女儿明朗地笑着从Mendez手上接过后，又送去了客人所在的方位。这位才刚过完二十五岁生日的德国女孩看起来很是喜欢Mendez，每次她仅仅是看到Mendez、就会流露出暧昧又羞涩的笑容。Mendez对此只能佯装自己没有发现，毕竟过不了多久他就要离开这里、届时曾在酒吧出现过的这个身份和姓名也就不复存在。

七月是法兰克福最炎热的季节，不过这可抵挡不了来自各国的游客。各家酒吧的生意在这几个月会到达顶峰，Mendez也就挑了最合适的时机、以最正常的身份在这家酒吧驻扎了下来。德国的啤酒就像是上天的恩赐，因此在法兰克福学习做一名酒保显然比让他三个月之前学着做一名医生要简单得多，而Mendez沉默无害的性格能令任何人觉得舒适，得到这份酒保的工作毫无难度。Mendez在这里等候着几名未在CIA登记的线人向他传递情报，在全部完成之前，每晚都有不同国籍、不同身份的人在这里进进出出或短暂停留，这是最天然也最完美的保护。

他擦了擦手，又将收集在篮筐里的一堆毛巾抱去了后厨。所有能做事的人都被赶去了前面充当临时服务生，而后厨里的那间小仓库就显得尤为安全。秘密线路被接通之后是例行的进度汇报，这不是什么有风险有难度的任务，于Mendez而言，他更像是免费来法兰克福体验了一把风土人情。

“别因此掉以轻心，”O'Donnell的声音在遥远的电话线那头听起来依然严肃，“有风声说德国政府注意到了最近在德国境内的情报流通，你还是尽量注意一下周边环境。”

“好的，”Mendez答得又快又轻，“我今天回去检查一下。”

Mendez在听完那句例行的“注意安全”后就退出了秘密线路同时消除了通话记录。凭空正了正自己的领结后又抱着一叠干净的毛巾再次回归工作。Mendez自然地扬起嘴角，将自己从任务中脱离出来，又变回那个做事利落、性格安静的酒保。酒吧内的气氛依旧轻松热闹，走回吧台的这段路上身边三三两两互相搀扶着经过的人不少，他也就没注意到和他隔得虽远却始终观察着他的视线。

“你好，你好？”Solo喊住了经过他身边的另一位服务生后又往靠墙的位置坐了一点，确定在这样的光线折射下身处吧台方位的人绝对不会注意到他。注意到他或许也不会是什么大问题，他还真的会像耿耿于怀的自己一样记得三个月前的事？Solo认为答案是未必。

“呃，先生，有事吗？”服务生的德语比Solo还要生疏一些，面对Solo和善又勾人的笑容，她有些不知所措地摸了摸自己的脸颊。

“虽然很冒昧，但我想问问关于那位酒保……”他用眼神示意着，服务生稍转了一下身，就明白Solo在打听什么。事实上在这段不长的日子里，打听Kevin的人不在少数，对于Solo的询问，她也就没有觉得意外。

“有什么需要吗？我可以帮您喊他……”

“不，不，别打扰他。”Solo眨了眨眼睛，“我只是……觉得他很可爱。”

Solo这会儿的笑容又变得紧张了，在别人眼里就像是个在异国他乡对某个对象一见钟情却不敢搭讪的生手——尽管他一身的行头表明他早就过了仍相信一见钟情的年纪。

“噢……喔！我明白，我明白。”她将餐盘抱在胸前，仿佛被Solo的情绪感染似的跟着他一起笑了。

“那么，我有幸知道他的名字吗？这样明天或许我可以……”Solo又看了吧台一眼，Mendez正背对着人群面向着柜台忙碌着什么。Solo多少有些讶异于他不变的发型还有那令人印象深刻的胡子，毕竟只要他稍作那么一些变化，Solo也不会在看到他侧影的一瞬间就轻易认出他。

“呃，他让我们叫他Kevin。”

“哇哦。”Solo的情绪又变换了，他夸张地感叹了一声，就像是听到了什么了不得的趣闻，那之后他又拿出了几张纸币，将它们压在了杯子下面，在女孩不解的注视中起身准备离开：

“上一次我在俄罗斯认识他的时候，他可不叫kevin、”

Solo起初并没有特意计划过有关于“报复”的事。他不是那么容易认栽的人，人生中唯一的一次看走眼就让他吃尽了苦头也确实让他每每想起就咬牙切齿，只是那又能如何？在他彻底痊愈后，他又再次去了那家诊所，然而时隔一个月，那位神秘的医生连存在过的痕迹都被彻彻底底地抹除了，无论Solo用何种方法套问，诊所内的人都像是完全不认识那个人、而那个人也从来没在这里出现过一样。是从几十亿人中揪出一个假医生更重要、还是继续处理他手上的那些名贵珍宝更重要？Solo当然分得清主次，他以“至少我还活着、没有死在那个冒牌医生的手术刀下”来安慰自己，暂时放下了这件事。

直到他来到了法兰克福，又一时兴起选择了这间酒吧。也许他偶尔还是该相信缘分这种事的——那些一夜过后就此分别的男男女女不算数，他和Sanders的、和CIA的、以及和这位医生之间神奇的种种，恐怕才有资格被算入其中。

Solo并没有真的就此离开，他一直在酒吧的后门附近守候着，直到他如愿以偿等到了他所要等的人。他看着Mendez走入附近的哪间旅馆，将它们一一记在心里。他回到酒店，安心地睡了一个好觉，受好心情的影响，第二天的交易也异常顺利。在那之后，他先去酒吧确认了Mendez是否有照常上班——这让他恍然又想起三个月前每日踩着值班表的安排去诊所的那短短几日，在那个男人握着的手术钳戳进他的伤口之前，那段记忆还是堪称美好的。

翻看前台的入住登记簿然后再顺着潜进房间对Solo来说易如反掌。设施本就简陋的旅馆房间并没有被这个男人收拾得多么整洁温馨，寥寥几件衣服随意地被搭在椅子上，空啤酒罐和纸质餐盒堆满了垃圾桶，要Solo评价的话，他也只能说这十几平方间充满了生活气息、以及他似乎不该指望能从这种随意的生活态度中翻找出点什么，想必那位医生、现在该说是酒保了、很是明白怎样的表现才不会引起别人的疑心。

但他骗不了Solo。至少骗不了第二次。

Solo以自己的经验在房间各处搜寻了一番，他清楚他不可能找到对那个男人来说至关重要的物件、但他们彼此相似的奇妙直觉也令Solo坚信、这里一定会有些他不得不随身准备着的蛛丝马迹。三十分钟后Solo得到了他想要的，没太大用场，不过足以成为一份不大不小的把柄。Solo满足于今晚的意外收获，他从房间的小冰箱里拿出一罐冰啤酒，尽管啤酒永远是被Solo排在最末位的选择，不过如果能衬托此刻的好心情便也聊胜于无。

脚步声在他喝完半罐啤酒之后响起了，比昨天早一些、步履也更匆忙，Solo关了灯，他在黑暗中辨析着门锁转动的声音，接着是一只脚踏上地毯的动静……

“嗨，医生。”灯亮起的瞬间、向后退的Mendez踉跄了一小步，而声音的主人正怡然地半躺在他的床头，“又见面了。”

绝佳的记忆力令Mendez当场就记起了关于这个男人的一切，他不会忘的，那个在俄罗斯的私人诊所、用没有子弹的枪劫持他进行了一场过程惨烈的手术……这种事不值得他过多放在心上、连写进任务报告的必要都不具备，可是偶尔想起的话，也总能令Mendez有一种说不出的奇异心情。

“又中弹了？”Mendez一如既往首先展现出了专业的一面，他始终镇定，也直接省略了“你为什么会在这里”这种浪费时间的问题，“你看到了，这里不是医院。”

“并且你也不是医生，你是要说这个吗？”Solo没去深究为何自己在发现对方也记得他的瞬间感到愉快，他抬了抬脚后姿态优雅地在床边坐直了，床头柜上打开的那罐啤酒昭示着在Mendez回来之前，他已经在这个房间安定地参观了一番，“好了，我现在相信了，所以不如我们说点别的。”

“比如？”Mendez用还算冷静的语气和他拖延着时间，令他在意的已经不是这个男人如何地闯入了他的房间、有没有发现他的什么秘密，他见识过对方的出格，相对也更容易接受由他制造的意外。Mendez更担心的反而是O'Donnell要他提防的事宜，尽管他昨天已经进行了全面检查、重要的资料也被他暂时转移去了其他地方，然而谨慎的性格依然在提醒他，眼前这个男人莽撞的举动随时有可能给他、也给对方自己惹上一身不好摆脱的麻烦。

“比如你是怎么从医生变成酒保的，我还真是好奇你有什么不可告人的秘密。”Solo的表情很闲散，但Mendez知道他其实正紧盯着自己的一举一动，这让他哪怕只是拍拍口袋确认一下是否有可用于自我防卫的武器都变成了一件难以办到的事。

“如果你是为了上次在医院的事情来的，那么我道歉。”Mendez对这个男人在取子弹途中所承受的痛苦仍然记忆犹新，他明白自己完全没必要道歉，可他愿意为了当下的状况选择妥协。

“道歉可不会让你看起来变成一个好人，”Solo打量着他这身还没来得及换下的、酒保的行头，觉得那个不怎么端庄的领结反而比白大褂更适合他，“你知道吗，我怎么想都觉得你不可能是个好人。”

这可不是什么反向调情，Solo认为自己这番怀疑合情合理、有凭有据。能混淆他的判断并在他身上留下一道丑陋疤痕的人，确实不可能是什么好人，至少在Solo的心里，早就将他判了死刑。也许多少有点恩将仇报——毕竟他确实替自己取出了子弹——但那又如何？Solo依然认为这个男人要为这件事负上大部分的责任。

“所以我建议你和我保持距离，装作不认识是最佳选择。”

“为什么？因为你承认你不是个好人？”

“因为这很危险，”Mendez莫名觉得这男人一本正经的说辞不过是为了掩藏他可笑的幼稚，于是他也就顺水推舟，“在情况变得更复杂以前我希望你……”

“有多危险？”Solo曲起手指蹭了蹭下巴，“会比被一个根本不是医生的骗子取子弹、接着因为伤口感染在床上躺了半个月还危险吗？”

Solo的话就像一根滑进Mendez脑子里的火柴，肆无忌惮地烧起了一团火，几乎已经到了只要Mendez一个不注意这团火就可以由里到外吞噬掉他的克制这种程度。为什么这个男人倒反而像个受害人一样站在他面前理直气壮地控诉？那个晚上，Mendez自认已经做到了他所认为的“善良”的极限，要知道，起初可是这个男人挟持了他，然而Mendez不仅没有对此产生过多质问、更没有过问对方枪伤的由来，在这个男人离开后，Mendez为了掩盖他曾来过的痕迹、确保自己的任务进度不被影响好着实下了不少功夫。

初见面不算愉快也就罢了，Mendez只把他当成无数任务插曲中的一首。他没想过会与这个男人再次撞见，也就更不可能想到再一次的碰面竟可以比上一次还糟糕。

“我说过我不是医生的。”Mendez的舌头舔过后槽的牙，尽量把怒意强压下去，“而且强调过两次。”

他不是没给过Solo考虑与选择的时间，但Solo在那个当下偏偏就是认准了他是能救他一命的医生，这种莫名其妙的信任难道不是该怪他自己？

“如果你直接说你到底是什么，也许会更有说服力。”Solo终于站起来了，Mendez咬着下唇皱起眉毛的模样并没能让Solo有所收敛，“所以这次你又准备说你不是酒保了？”

“我不是酒保。”他告诉自己要沉着、要忍耐、这是任务的关键阶段、他不能让任何人破坏他精心伪造的身份……而能够让这个男人停止胡搅蛮缠的唯一方法，恐怕就是继续说实话：

“我是一名中情局的……工作人员。”

Mendez在说出这句话的时候还真有种孤注一掷的心情，但Solo对此给出的回应却与他设想中的大相径庭。

“不得不说你的答案每次都很特别，”Solo又朝Mendez继续走近，Mendez发现自己的身高在Solo面前毫无优势，他正在下意识地跟着他前进的脚步往后退，“你知道我‘认识’多少名真正的特工吗？”

他想了想Sanders，还有那帮总是跟在他身后不苟言笑的手下，他们每一位的行事作风都让他们像是被设定好了程序的机器人，连拔枪的姿势都大同小异——不分男女。虽然他们老练、冷酷、无趣、远不及眼前这位来得有意思，但说实话……

“他们确实比你专业多了。”

Mendez的脑袋中开始嗡嗡作响，他看着Solo似笑非笑的表情思考了一下，发现目前能用以对抗Solo的武器只有事实。

“我只想警告你，你目前的行为只会让你自己陷入……”

“好吧，假如你非要坚持这个说法的话，我也只能说这张证件确实做得不错，”Solo打断了他，在Mendez的注视中，他从口袋里拿出了那张被Mendez小心地卷在袜子里后放入行李箱暗袋的、他用于在兰利自由通行的重要证件，但真正引起Mendez警觉的并不止这些……

“如果不是这张驾驶证，还有这本护照……”更多的Mendez用于不同身份的各种证件被Solo从那个像无底洞的口袋里翻了出来，他悠闲地、仔细地、一份份看过去后都抓在了手里，“都做得足够逼真的话，我猜我真的会相信你是一名CIA的特工了。”

实际上Solo清楚自己应该相信他的，就像这个男人在说自己“不是医生”时就相信他那样——毕竟他已经尝过一次苦头。皮肉之苦还是小事，因为太过自信而造成的、难得一见的判断失误才真的令Solo记恨了许久。

但Solo最终还是选择了一种绝对会让这个男人苦恼的方式来逗弄他，他也不是太在意Mendez到底说的是真话还是假话，并不只是报复而已，他不过是觉得这位造成自己在过去很长一段时间里因为一个伤口而困扰不已的罪魁祸首、这个拥有这么多不同身份的男人争辩的时候眼睛里却全都是一目了然的真诚，以及他因为急于辩解而突然拔高却依然细软的声调太有趣了。

Mendez没能说出什么，如果不是Solo太过贴近他、以及他的手正打算变本加厉地扣住自己的腰，Mendez猜想自己是可以冒出一连串带劲脏话的。只是此刻，他忙于跳出这个过于亲密的奇怪距离、怒视着做出令他始料未及之事的、这个总是破坏了他原定计划的不确定因素。

而Mendez试图攻击的招式被Solo轻而易举破解以后，他作为CIA一名优秀的特工——也许他对大部分外勤行动中需要动用武力的部分不够擅长，但在某几个领域，他又确实可称传奇。然而这样的自尊心，也再次被这个胡作非为起来似乎不把任何后果放在眼里的男人毫不留情地挫伤了。

“何况，你真的要我相信CIA会有身手像你这么——”Solo从握着Mendez的拳头变成了握住他的手腕，接着一个反手的制衡后就吧Mendez朝门的方向带，Mendez甚至都没有找到反抗的机会，就被Solo完完全全地压到了门板上。

Solo感受了一下被压制住的人瞬间紧绷起来的身体，思忖了一下措辞，“——这么…不协调的…特工吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Mendez试着动了动肩膀，得到的结果只是再一次认清了他确实正被这个连名字都不知道的男人严严实实地压着，而且比起自己的无力，身后的男人正用怡然自得的胜利者姿态证明着制服自己实在是轻而易举。也许他本应当为自己的真实身份已经岌岌可危、却最终因为其他多重身份的掩护而逃过这一劫松一口气，但这种恼人的现状却让他难以做到这些。他得说在这么多年的任务中，他从来没有遇到过这种状况，因为从来还没有哪一个人会以这种强盗般的方式打破Mendez所能预估到的逻辑、一次又一次光明正大地和他发生正面冲突。

恐怕他真的不该将这两次令他啼笑皆非的见面都归列为巧合。

“你想要什么？”

这是Mendez第二次在大同小异的情况下对着同一个人问出的问题，他放轻了呼吸，尽量让自己忘记正有一具身体紧密贴合在他背后的事实，即使这个男人的行为看起来更像是无理取闹的胡闹，Mendez也确定他肯定抱有一个目的。既然他无法立刻摆脱他——在任务完成前，恐怕在未来的几天他都难以摆脱这个棘手麻烦，那么他就只能暂时忘记那些会搅乱理智的气愤、搞清楚对方的动机好尽快寻找解决之道。

“我想要什么？”Solo用故作诧异的语气反问了一句，“你准备和我谈判？”

“如果你想杀我的话，恐怕我们不会浪费这么多时间了……”为了侧过脸更好地和Solo说话，Mendez将自己的半张脸乖乖贴在了门板上，这模样乖顺无比，如果不是Solo明白这个男人也有着不小能耐的话，搞不好他真的随时有可能因为不忍心而松开他。

“所以不如说说你想要什么？”Mendez飞快地思考了各种可能，他想得到什么？让自己难堪？让自己对那个出于他的胁迫才会开展的手术做出补偿？自己又能补偿些什么？但凡他能摸透这个男人乖张行为后的一点逻辑，他都不至于会落到如此被动的处境。

除了明确的生意目标之外，Solo向来不会对自己的人生做出太多计划，今晚会遇见什么人，明天会在哪个国家他从来都不会去特意做出计划。他曾寻找过Mendez、如今找到了也的确毫不犹豫地再次主动与他会面，然而在Mendez问出这个问题的时候，Solo才一时之间想不出一个好的回答，毕竟他总不能就这么一直压着对方——尽管和这个“伤害”过他的人如此近距离相贴的感觉意外得好——但他也不可能就因为这个而轻易饶过对方。

好在他本来就是个会随时变换主意的人。

“不如我们先来聊聊，怎么样才可以像你一样把身份伪装得这么完美，”出于生意和必须随时提防Sanders的缘故，他倒确实需要能够让他顺利出入境的护照，“如果你能给我几套像你那样以假乱真的身份掩护，也许我会考虑和你一笔勾销？”

Mendez眨眼睛的动作极为缓慢，这意味着他在考虑，不过在Solo看来，这更像是一种让他心软的手段，因为这让他不小心又想起了三个月前在那间诊所的办公室门外、透过玻璃所看到的那个医生。在那个时候，这位医生的一举一动在Solo眼中都值得将他定义为一个善良的好人。

“照现在这个形势，”Mendez很快又重拾了镇定，他冷静地用眼睛瞄了瞄他们两个之间可称为亲密的姿势，“恐怕你也不允许我说出拒绝了。”

“唔，我的医生，”Solo调笑似的这么轻喊了一句，“这可不是谈判的好态度。”

Solo抱着Mendez的腰将他翻了个身，旋即又迅速地将手臂支横在了Mendez的肩膀处重新让他的背靠上的门板，这无异于提醒Mendez在这种悬殊的力量对比下，他最好还是不要轻举妄动。

“你要看看经由你的手所造成的这道伤疤吗？”那双曾让他觉得盛满了温柔的焦棕色双瞳就在他的眼前，Solo盯着就在咫尺距离间的Mendez、单手解开了西装的扣子，他看上去还打算接着解马甲的，这对Mendez来说就像是另一种变相的威胁，“如果你亲眼看到它有多触目惊心的话，你猜猜你还会这么理直气壮吗？”

Nendez简直要因为Solo的荒唐而笑出声来，Solo强加给他的罪责他每一条都想原封不动地还回去。明明是他自己出于某种不可告人的原因才受的伤，也明明始终是他更理直气壮。

“好的，”他酝酿了一下，强逼着自己给出了这个答复，哪怕他的愤怒已经到达如果手上有一把枪就会对着这个男人上次的伤口再来一枪这种程度，他都尽量让自己低顺的姿态看起来没太大攻击性，“成交。”

以为还得再多周旋一阵的Solo这次倒是意外了几秒，他没放松制衡住Mendez的力道，却又不似信任一般追问了一句要多久。

“五天。”无论Mendez多想缩短这个时间周期，他的任务都不允许他这么做，他还得指望这个男人确实会因为这个口头协议而停止硬生生搅乱他的任务这种危险行为。

不知道悄悄雇几个打手能不能对付这个男人（实际上Mendez所了解的CIA的应对方式绝对比他所想的还要更狠绝一点），不过这种不太专业的想法只是一闪而过后被Mendez无奈地自我否决了，首先他难以保证打手真的对付得了他，其次，万一再惊动了当地警方……

“最好五天后我能拿到我想要的。”Solo终于放开了Mendez。也只是放开而已，他和Mendez面对面间的距离并没有因此拉长，“考虑到上一次你把脱身做得如此完美——”

哪怕是他自己，都无法令每一次的行踪都不露痕迹，但是说起来，恐怕这个世界上除了Sanders也并不会有人那么惦记他到底去了哪里……

“这五天我想我们可以好好相处了。”

他盯着Mendez，Mendez也不怎么畏惧地回视着他，在天蓝色与焦棕色互相投映的那个瞬间、Solo忽然产生了一种可笑又不切实际的想法，假设那天晚上他没有中枪的话——

也许他和这个男人原本可以有个美好的、毫无瑕疵的相遇。

不过现在又能糟到哪儿去？他坐在酒吧内像是专门为他腾出的那块位置，让自己的视线跟随着Mendez前后左右地转动，酒吧里其他的服务生对他俩之间这种莫名被拉扯出的暧昧气氛窃窃私语，Solo并不想去解释什么，尽管Mendez压根看都没看过他一眼，他还是认为这很有意思，甚至是比起上一次日复一日独自去观察他时更有意思。除非Mendez在他的视线中消失超过五分钟，否则Solo看起来像是被钉在了那张座位上，而他只要转转眼睛，就能掌控Mendez的全部行踪似的。

“什么时候去替我准备护照？”在Mendez抱着一筐酒杯转去厨房三分钟后，Solo也跟了过去。虽然Solo有大半把握确定Mendez这一次不会再就此消失，但鉴于Mendez上一次的做法留给他的印象实在太过深刻，所以他不打算给予他任何一点宽容与松懈。

“下班以后。”Mendez捏着篮筐两侧的手背绷紧了一下，如果不是他的那一堆证件都被Solo强行代为保管的话，他还真的想把这这筐需要清洗的玻璃杯砸到Solo那张笑得太过闪耀仿佛绝对无害的脸上，“你不需要时时刻刻跟着我。”

“噢，亲爱的Tony……”不管Mendez纠正过他多少次，在酒吧——或者说在任何场合——都请叫他Kevin，可Solo不知为什么，就是对那数十张身份各异的名字中，唯独对Tony Mendez这个名字情有独钟：

“我不相信你。”

Mendez考虑着这次回去以后是否该向O'Donnell提议一下即使是这种不具有危险的外勤任务，他也应该申请一把佩枪——Mendez一抬头，又是Solo一手扶着酒杯、一手斜过身体搭在椅背上，整个人闲适又毫无松懈地盯着他的样子——

或许还是祈祷不要有下次更好。

另一位当事人倒好像完全不这么想。

“这又是要去哪里？”跟着Mendez从裁缝店、实则看起来更像什么假证制售点的地方离开的Solo、不无好奇地看着又在快餐店买了五个汉堡的Mendez，他兴致昂然的提问让他看起来真的像是一个初来乍到的游客、而Mendez是那个带他在当地体验风土人情的主人。可惜就算在幻想中，他俩的关系也不会转变地这么美妙。

“去一个不是你这种成功人士该去的地方，”Mendez在“成功人士”四个字上轻微的拉高了声调，听起来滑稽的可爱，“西装革履先生。”

“这个称呼你准备叫到什么时候？”Solo手插在西装裤袋里，优雅地跟上了Mendez的步速，“你为什么不问问我的名字？”

当然是因为没有意义。还能是什么？他甚至都不准备浪费时间去研究他会得到一个真名还是假名，也不会因为Solo纯粹基于凑巧而喊中了他的真实姓名就认为这代表什么。这个男人提出的任何一个问题都像是一场调情的开端，那几乎是刻进他骨子里的天性，而对Mendez来说，对付他的最好方式就是无视他的任何用意。通常答非所问是最佳选择，因为Mendez也能用寥寥数语让这个男人在对话间显露急躁。不过现在他只是选择了保持沉默，按着他熟悉的路线快速转过两个街角，直到来到一片不大的露天广场前才停下。

“我来见几个朋友，”他用手上拎着的纸袋朝路灯的方向指了指，纸袋里有几个新鲜出炉的汉堡，路灯下则坐着几个流浪汉，“你确定你要跟来？”

“为什么不？”Solo不想表现出他想一探究竟的想法，所以他只是以一种“我只是不相信你”的态度来面对Mendez。不过Mendez没多在意他到底会不会真的跟来，他径直朝那个看起来很像某种神秘团体的人群走去。在有人发现Mendez的出现后，那人好心地从屁股下抽出了几张报纸递给了他。Solo听着Mnedez用德语喊了几个名字，他们也点头予以回应。其实他们所坐的那块空地附近的长椅明明还有很多位置，但Mendez还是接过了流浪汉们递来的报纸和他们一起坐到了地上，在Mendez分发完毕汉堡后，Solo对这几个人狼吞虎咽的举动表示出了相当的不理解——就好像某种约定好的奇怪比赛。汉堡在约莫三分钟后就被解决得一干二净，Solo的额头也终于没那么皱了，不过他蹩着的眉依然没有松快下来。

“今天工作怎么样？”一个穿着卡其色风衣的流浪汉说话了，那是这群人中间所身着的、最新的一件衣服，Solo很有理由怀疑那恐怕是Tony Mendez送给他的，而那理由说出来又不过是一种他自认为他尚算了解这个男人的直觉。

“糟透了。”Mendez用弯曲的食指擦走了遗留在嘴角的一点蛋黄酱，Mendez的德语比他在酒吧所展示出的流利得多，但那独特的、松软的尾音始终如一。

“生活就是这样，”坐得稍远一些的一个男人又开口了，他用眼神瞄了瞄Solo，又问Mendez，“这个穿得这么假正经的人是谁？”

“不用理他，”Mendez把整理到一起的纸袋包装们团成了一个大纸团，接着把它投进了离他最近的一个垃圾桶，“一个可恶的家伙。”

那个男人大概理解错了其中含义，他拍拍手，又促狭地问，“比那个骗光我财产的前男友还可恶？”

他们随着这句更像揭露伤疤一样的调侃哈哈大笑起来，Mendez也在其中，他是如此轻松自在，完全不受任何阶级意识影响和束缚似的。Solo在他们的对话中被完全遗忘。然而Solo完全没觉得不快，他仿佛在这种未曾想象过的场景中得到了新的乐趣。那个医生、酒保、或是随便什么，就在地上这么盘着双腿随意的坐着，路灯把他们交错在一起的影子打成了奇奇怪怪的形状，他听着他们的话题从“附近的汉堡店是不是偷偷用了过期的面包”到“拍卖行昨天卖出的那幅画是假的”，几乎无所不谈，却又从没聊到过Solo所以为的正事上。这场愉快的聊天持续到Mendez看了看手表而有人笑着抱怨了句“你今天应该带两罐啤酒”后才起身离开，那时，时间已经过去了将近四十分钟。Solo跟在Mendez身后走着，不在意自己会被那几个流浪汉当成什么奇怪的跟踪者。

“所以，”Solo不急不慢、完全掩盖了好奇的声音传来，“这是你的据点之一？”

Mendez以一声近似气音的轻笑回答了Solo，这一声笑很短暂，却完美传达了“随你怎么想”的慵懒，就仿佛尽管他正被威胁着，他也不是真的那么担忧现状。

“所以我说这里不是适合你来的地方。”以为不会得到什么回答的Solo在两分钟之后，又听到了那种平缓柔软的语调所展开的叙述：

“那里面有人曾经是画家，也有人曾经是成功的商人，”走在Solo身前两步的Mendez停下后转回了身，Solo有点疑惑为何已经漆黑的夜色仍让他的眼神看起来如此动摇人心，“但最终我们都只是坐在法拉克福的一个露天广场里一起吃汉堡的人。”

“而这种相遇很有可能是一个陷阱，”Solo坦诚道，其实他原本没必要和Mendez说这种会揭示他是何种人的实话，“要我说，这才是我们这种人该考虑的。”

即使Mendez从来没法在任何一个国家成为一名单纯的游客，他也会尽量在任务之余挤出那么一丁点的宝贵时间走访一下当地，对他来说，不是一定会去那些名胜或是遗迹，就只是徒步穿过那些街巷，挑一家人不是那么多的餐馆吃一餐饭。这对他来说是危险工作中值得去争取的快乐时光，就像他和那些人的结识，不需要有什么顾虑，也不存在任何目标，就只是因为舒服，所以他们彼此认识，并且在某个时刻相聚在一起。

“别总是想那么多……”Mendez扁扁嘴，看向Solo的眼神里有切实的不解，他很谨慎，也足够小心，但他分得清哪些该用来对待工作，哪些该用来对待人生。就算是那荒唐的初遇，对比Solo的念念不忘，Mendez始终没太放在心上，他偶尔觉得他和这个男人同样难以预估的行为证实他们是一样的人，可大多数时候，他又觉得他们绝对身处不同时空，“也许你该试着做一个单纯的游客，那会令你体会到许多非同凡响的乐趣。”

“噢，我会考虑接受你的建议的，”比起隐藏锋芒，Solo更喜欢让自己张扬一些，不过这会儿，他把眼神后涌起的异样藏得很好，“在我得到我想要的之后。”

他绝不会告诉Mendez，在不同的国家先后结识一位技术差到极点的医生和一位爱吃汉堡的酒保也算是他至今为止的人生中、所体会过的为数不多真正可称为“乐趣”的事之一。只是Mendez绝不会这么想，对他来说，在不同的国家被同一位总有办法将威胁他、监视他这种无赖事做得得心应手的男人缠住，大概也可以说成是一场灾难了。

“你要的，”Mendez将几本护照递了过去，那上面的护照号、曾有过的出入境记录都伪造地相当完美，Mendez对动用了CIA的资源来替自己摆脱Solo抱有一些惶恐和不安，“所以我们一笔勾销了吗？”

他期待着Solo能给一个回答，但Solo给予的却只是一个神秘到Mendez难以揣测的笑容，在那同时Solo只是将扣押在他那儿的证件全数归还了。换做其他人，Mendez会认为这种示好行为所包含的意义一定程度上代表了和解，但对于这个男人来说，Mendez的任何常理在他身上都作不得数。

但Solo带着让Mendez意料之外的冷淡离开了，他没有再为难Mendez，没有用那道Mendez从没看到也并不想看的伤疤多做纠缠。完成任务又拿回护照的Mendez隔天就离开了，法兰克福是个不错的城市，只是一想到还有个定时炸弹在这儿，Mendez就只想尽快逃离。Solo则决定再留几日，做一名纯粹的游客，在大街小巷穿梭，相机替他拍下了一些回忆，更多的则是用眼睛亲自去记录。而到了晚上，Solo便会去Mendez就职过的酒吧坐坐，酒吧开业前太阳落山后的那一段时光，他也习惯了买几个汉堡去公园的长椅上待一会儿，和那群流浪汉聊一聊彼此都不曾听说过的趣闻。

在Mendez离开后的第四天，吃饱了的流浪汉已经盖上了报纸在另一条长椅上躺下了，Solo手上还捧着喝剩半罐的啤酒，几天前还曾在这条长椅前坐过的人已经离开，也许他正身处某架飞机上、也许已经安全达到了另一个国家，Solo没有在猜测这件事上花费精力，因为他知道再过不久，他总能都知道的。

“停止我们之间永无尽头的猫鼠游戏吧，”几个小时前他在自己另一处隐秘的落脚点里向Sanders主动抛出了停战协议，“Kevin Harkins、Tony Mendez、我不管是哪个名字，给我他的资料和行程，也许我会在不制造麻烦的情况下跟他回兰利。”

Sanders愣了三秒以后在电话那头破口大骂，内容无非是翻来覆去的诸如“Napoleon Solo你别得寸进尺”或是“你以为你有什么资格来和我谈条件”这一类，Solo并无兴趣去细听Sanders有没有将内容翻新，他把听筒拿得稍远了一些，听到对方在骂完这几句重复的话语后先他一步挂了电话。

Solo并未觉得惊讶，他的手指一下，一下，一下，全无急躁地敲着。

电话约在三分钟后又响起了。

现在回忆起来，当时令Solo心情倍加愉悦的可不光是常年以高高在上的姿态凌驾于Solo的命运之上的、Sanders妥协的语气。

“对我来说，那些心动的瞬间就像火花……”若让Solo来估摸的话，火花在他的一天之中大概都会出现无数次，这毫不夸张，却也并不会对Solo造成什么影响。谁都明白火花这种转瞬即逝、难以证明其存在的东西一旦放跑不去抓住的话，过去了也就过去了，消失也就只能任由它消失——Solo又想到了Mendez那张脸，多是出于心理作用，他肩膀的那处旧伤疤又开始隐隐约约地疼痛起来，但这并没能让他脸上的微笑止住：

“只不过，现在我想抓住它。”

他从西装的内袋里拿出那张自Mendez离开前就一直待在他身边的、属于Mendez的证件，照片中的那张脸依然是一样的面无表情，那一脑袋凌乱又毛茸茸的头发一如既往，而眼角微微下垂的模样低顺又柔和，流浪汉已经窝在长椅上呼呼大睡，在不会给予他任何回应的空气中，Solo捏着这张小小卡片的一角轻轻地晃了晃它：

“我抓住他了。”

“Jack，你听我说……”试图用一种“并没有发生什么大事”的口气去劝服O'Donnell别太激动的Mendez、正对着被翻成一团乱的房间深深地呼吸了一次又一次来强迫自己必须冷静。他记得自己清清楚楚确认过Solo还回来的那一堆属于他的东西里是有那张证的，在离开法兰克福的前夜，他还将它重新卷回了袜子里，然后把它塞在了行李箱底部，而在别的城市待了五天直到回美国前，他明明都没有再动过那个暗袋——

“我把证件弄丢了，是的，就是在兰利通行的那张，我不确定这会不会暴露我的身份……”


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Mendez是在兰利休息了半个月后才再次出发前往巴黎的。丢了证件这事让O'Donnell也替他担心并忙碌了好一阵，Mendez实在对此深感抱歉，因为O'Donnell为此还起草了好几份文件、甚至重新替Mendez设计了另一个完美无瑕的身份，他们都做好了一旦Mendez在兰利的真实身份被暴露就立刻换一个新身份长久生活下去的准备。好在他们担心的一切并没有发生，虽然这事儿还在Mendez脑袋里的某根神经上悬着，但他姑且把他作为非紧急事件冷冻了起来。而且他至今没闹明白这究竟是他的粗心还是真的在法兰克福被他国政府盯上了……

毕竟“粗心”这种特质在他的工作中很少出现。只是在生活中又可以另当别论了。

他抵达巴黎后第一时间就去了任务计划中的餐厅。这是一间当地知名的米其林三星餐厅，在他到来之前，他的同事已经以餐厅经理的身份在此卧底了半年。因为涉及两国机密，餐厅的老板自然配合了中情局和法国方面的联合行动，餐厅里知情的各位员工也默认了即将到来的这位不能多过问的“临时厨师”的存在。好在Mendez这趟也不是真的要去假扮一名厨师，他只需要站在这里，摆个架势，收集可能会有的情报，同时为他的同事、也就是这家餐厅今天当职的经理做一个掩护、成为一个必要时可以帮上忙的后援即可。

距离晚间的营业时间尚早，Mendez安装好了所有必要的设备后，又听从了老板的建议，翻出了他为自己准备的菜谱和材料，准备快速地学一学如何更像一个厨师，尽管他清楚自己在这件事上永远不具备热情与天赋——毕竟光是把那一点食材切成块扔进锅里就耗费了他不少时间，更别说在该加多少水的问题上，他觉得自己犹豫了比写三份报告还要长的时间。不过对他来说，没有弄坏这间造价不菲的高级现代厨房就已经是相当大的成就了。这种满足感让他在关了火、并且那他绝没有想到、也不可能会想听到的声音冒出来之前，都保持着愉快的心情。

“嗨，好久不见。”Solo就在Mendez揭开锅盖的同时应声出现，他关好了那扇后门，跨着相当得意的步子朝Mendez走近，“真巧。”

Mendez认为自己扭头看到Solo的瞬间应该意外的。只是他发现自己好像又不是那么意外。他把这一切都归罪于自己总是太过冷静的头上。他当然不会忘记Solo，在经过连续两次之后，Solo差不多已经是他余生都很难再忘记的人——印象极差的那一类。可是他也确实不想去相信，这个男人竟然真的三番两次在他的任务中出现了。没有任何征兆、目的依然模糊、同时自己一如既往碍于现状而束手无策。Mendez回过头、在闭上眼睛又睁开后首先搜寻了一下在目视范围之内能够拿到的刀。只是鉴于他的同事还需要在这间餐厅再卧底几天、而他也真的需要在这间厨房里得到一些情报，所以他也只能让那个念头停留在想一想的层面。

“我以为我们一笔勾销了。”Mendez绕开了Solo假模假样的问候，仅仅时隔半个月而已，“巧合”可不足以解释这个男人如此悠然自得的现身。阴魂不散是随后冒出来的想法，Mendez还没来得及去寻找这种非正常巧遇中的可疑，又被紧接而来的各种职业性担忧所淹没。

“噢，如果你兑现承诺的话，我们当然可以一笔勾销。”

Solo早就有所准备一般，从西装内袋里掏出了一本护照

“但是这本护照不能用，”Solo在距离Mendez两三步的地方停下了，过分靠近只会导致相反的效果，Solo对此有所体会，“如果不是我有足够的经验来对付海关，恐怕我的身上又会多几道疤。”

他用护照拍了拍肩，夸张地提醒着Mendez做过些什么、就好像Mendez是世界上唯一一个总能害惨他的人。哪怕他们都清楚事实应当反一反。Solo很擅长于做这种先告状的恶人，并且对此他不会抱有一丁点负罪感——因为Mendez正垂着眼角既生气又委屈的样子实在有趣，仅仅是这样的表情，Solo就认为自己这一个星期在巴黎的等待是值得的，他可是结束在法兰克福的“游客生活”后就直奔法国——而且看在Sanders没有骗他的份上，连他无偿送Sanders的情报现在看来也不值一提了。

“……这不是我能负责的范围。”Mendez咬咬牙根，又干脆打定主意不准备去理会Solo的胡搅蛮缠。他自顾自地将面前那口锅里的汤盛了出来，并且还有心思去辨别汤的颜色虽然有点奇怪，但味道闻起来尚算正常。

“或许你更希望我现在配合你、改口叫你Benjamin？”

Mendez终于因为Solo的这句话没能成功忍耐。他把汤勺往锅里一扔，不怎么有耐心地回瞪了他。两个铁质的烹饪工具碰撞发出的回响在这间安静的大厨房里发出了不短的回响。

“我可不记得你和那位星级厨师Benjamin有任何关系，”在Mendez开口前，Solo又指了指Mendez头上的帽子，“所以这一次你不伪造身份、而是直接顶用别人的身份了？”

“你不应该出现在这里。”Mendez没接他的话茬，他知道这种警告对这个男人来说，只是句毫无意义的蠢话，可他还是很需要问一问，“我们之间的问题可以在更合适的地方讨论。”

“你还没明白这不是由你决定的吗？”Solo欣赏着Mendez压抑着情绪的表情，发现他每次都能给自己带来新的乐趣，“何况今晚我会是这里最尊贵的客人，以我的身份……就算他们发现了我在厨房，恐怕也不会对我怎么样。”

“不过……如你所愿，”Mendez警惕地注意到Solo的口气变得更轻快了，他不知道这只是Solo聪明地掌握了该在何种程度该适可而止，“在美食面前我们可以暂时休战。”

Mendez呼了一口气，用这种象征性地方式浇灭了脑袋里烧起的怒火。他清楚自己越是和这个男人对着干，这个男人越是会兴致昂然。所以他选择耸耸肩，说了声随你，又开始练习起了下一道菜式。在忽略Solo这件事上，Mendez倒是已经得心应手了。

“这是你做的？”但Solo就是精通于给自己找乐子，他很快注意到了Mendez刚刚盛出的那碟汤，并且非常主动而自觉地找出了一把勺子尝了一口。

下一秒他就立刻后悔了。实际上，要不是怕破坏自己一贯游刃有余的得体，Solo还真想直接将它吐回那个汤碟里。他紧闭的嘴角抽动了下，接着非常迅速地将这口可称之为“汤”的食物咽了下去。他是真的不敢相信在米其林三星餐厅的厨房里、会被烹饪出这样的东西。

“你不是厨师。”

“真高兴你终于发现了。”Mendez讥讽得很自然，他头也没抬、依旧专心致志地对付着手上刚拿来的那一把西芹。

“我很是好奇，”Solo抽出手帕擦了擦嘴，那股怪异的苦味还在他的舌根萦绕，“你为什么要逼自己做出这么可怕的东西？”

相比起挫伤他在作为特工方面的自尊，对于自身厨艺的任何批评Mendez倒是能够全盘接受。他之于厨艺连“略懂皮毛”的境界都达不到，他不懂下厨，甚至连去弄懂它的意愿都为负。

“反正不是给你吃的……”虽然抱着这种想法，Mendez却还是咕哝了一句后将那碗他花费了一个小时的汤向自己这边拉了拉。

“我认为还是医生和酒保更适合你，”Solo指指那份在他眼里不配被称为食物、但仍被Mendez小心护着的汤，“只能做出这种……什么的话，你没法成为一名真正的厨师。”

“我不需要‘成为’真正的厨师。”Mendez放弃了做更多的解释，和这个从头到脚都可疑又轻浮的男人深入交流并没有意义，往更严重的方面想的话，或许这还会成为连累任务的一个因素。虽然前两次的会面不愉快，可Solo实质上也并没有对他的任务造成任何破坏。

“这可不太像那个总是有周全计划的你。”Solo一副很是了解Mendez的口吻，甚至绰绰有余地指教起来， “你是不是根本就没有事前了解过厨师——就算不是米其林餐厅的厨师——该是什么样子？”

Mendez终于花了三秒时间用眼角余光来瞥了瞥他，不出所料，他还是正用那副饶有兴味的表情在盯着自己。如果不是Solo之前的种种行径留给他的印象太过深刻，他几乎都要相信这个男人是真心实意地来帮助他、而绝非再一次恶意地捣乱了。

“我昨天才到巴黎。”言下之意是他并没有时间做多充足的准备，哪怕就算有时间，他也绝不愿意把它花在厨房里。当然，Mendez此刻的真实想法大概是：如果他知道Solo也在这座城市，他是绝对不会抱着观光的意图来协助这个并不是多需要他的任务的。

Solo看着Mendez不熟练的地剥着西芹上的茎皮的动作，这张带点茫然又总是格外认真的侧脸就在他的眼前，这令Solo又想起了那间只亮了一盏灯的手术室，他记得当时的Mendez也是用类似紧张、却专心的神情握着手术钳伸向了自己——

在这几颗西芹的下场变得和自己同样悲惨以前，Solo将它们从Mendez手中夺了过来。

“西芹不是这样处理的。”Solo甩了甩仍沾着水滴的蔬菜，又熟门熟路地从这张偌大的流理台上拿过了一把削皮器，“如果不想让这些西芹难以下咽的话，外皮上的纤维最好这样去除。”

Mendez的确因为Solo一系列的动作再次愣怔了。他认识的这位总是西装革履、嘴下不留情的刻薄先生，更应该做的难道不是掏出枪、用肩膀上那道伤疤来威胁自己替他完成一些什么事，或者至少要嚷嚷一声“你不当场变出一本新护照的话我就揭穿你的身份”？Mendez实在搞不懂他为什么转而变成了这个厨房的主宰者、并且他们两个人的气氛突然之间变得莫名和平。

Solo没用到一分钟就完成了去皮这件事，他看向Mendez，发现Mendez正瞪着眼睛，而他神色中的不可置信展露无遗，Solo没笑得太明显，他只是又问了Mendez这些西芹准备拿来做什么的。

“要做……呃……这是……”Mendez又扭头看了眼菜单，他不是不认识法文，只是当这一长串法文全是由食材和调料名称组成时，就让它变得难以读懂了。

Solo无奈地晃了晃脑袋，他向左跨过了一步，侧过身以几乎贴着Mendez的方式扭过了上半身也去看那份菜单，Mendez瞬间紧张起来的呼吸就打在他的耳侧，Solo体会着他的僵硬，又几不可见地笑了。而他满意地站回原位的同时，Mendez也向另一侧跳开了小半步。

“沙拉。”Solo把西芹放到一边，又略过了Mendez的那碟汤去取了已经拿出来的鸡肉，“虽然菜名很复杂，但它其实只是一份沙拉。”

“噢……”Mendez这会儿没打算反驳什么，他确认了至少目前看来，两个人之间还不必剑拔弩张、而这个男人暂时也没太大危害。他呆呆地看着Solo快速流畅地处理着各种食材，比起自己的手忙脚乱和不知所措，Solo就像是在做一件比吃饭还要简单的、稀松平常的事。

“我发现了一件有趣的事，”Solo腌制着鸡肉，被卷起来一截的衬衫袖子使得他看起来依然干练优雅，“你至今没有好奇过我的名字。”

“如果有必要的话，我想你会告诉我的。”Mendez正靠在流理台上，为自己摆脱了研究该放多少盐这件事感到轻松，“而你没这么做，证明这没有必要。”

“别这么没情趣，Mendez，”Solo擦擦手，又拿过了几只柠檬，“你难道没有想过也许我只是在等你开口？”

Mendez假装没听到这句话。他紧盯着柠檬，做出一副“比起你的名字，我对杀了你更感兴趣”的样子。

“不知道如果我现在站到餐厅门口，对之后每一位即将进入这里来就餐的客人说‘今天的主厨是假的，有人冒充了他’，你准备怎么对付我？”Solo切开了柠檬，一股清新的维生素的气味泛了出来，“虽然就体力上来说，我也不是太担心，不过……”

“你叫什么名字？”Mendez皱皱鼻子又挠了挠手背，一脸不情愿地问道。

“Napoleon Solo。”Solo挤了些柠檬汁出来备用，又重新搅拌了一下碗里的鸡肉，“这样你以后就不必绞尽脑汁盘算该怎么称呼我了。”

Mendez继续忍耐着，他不想用任何一句回答来延续这种对话。Solo也开始专心于手头的事，毕竟法国料理他也极富兴趣，要不是他从Sanders给他的资料中透彻了解到Mendez不是个会动辄像他一样用更暴力的方式解决麻烦的人，他还真的可能会担忧Mendez在自己猝不及防间对自己举起刀。他们在厨房待了将近一个小时Solo才终于完成那份沙拉，其间Mendez不太高兴地倒掉了自己折腾出、却一口都没尝的汤。他眼看着那些自己根本不知道应该怎么组合在一起的食物被漂亮地摆放在了一起，各种白色和绿色相间在一起既精致又漂亮，同时看起来还十分可口。

“尝一尝？”Solo挑了挑眉，眼睛里确实燃起了一些期待，他总是对自己经手的任何作品自信且骄傲，对待食物也一样。

Mendez努了努嘴，没拒绝。他拿过了叉子往嘴里送了一大口，一边想着Solo说过的那句话、用它来劝说自己在食物面前、确实可以与这个男人短暂和解。

“我猜你不准备夸一句‘好吃’，”Solo把餐碟放到台面上，又往Mendez那边推了推，“所以我也不难为你了。”

“不怎么样。”Mendez咽下了嘴里的那口后将餐碟一把推开，好让自己别再把视线停留在那些鸡肉和他平时完全不会碰、现在却只想多来几口的西芹上。

Solo完全没计较地笑出了声，他拉了拉西装、理好了袖口，腿还没有抬起来，Mendez就又往远离他的方向退了一步。

“和平时代结束了。老样子，在我拿到一本能用的新护照前，”Solo放过了他，暂时的，“我是不会让你从我视野里消失的。”

Mendez目送着Solo离开从另一条通道离开厨房，想不明白这个男人为什么总是能轻易将他累积的那一点点好感亲自吹散、而自己又对他毫无办法。他预想到几分钟后Solo又将成为提前预约了这间餐厅的、最尊贵的客人之一，心里不免又是一阵不忿的怨气。他收拾了下厨房（顺带吃光了Solo做的沙拉，并且拒不承认那真的很好吃），在真正的厨师们陆续进到厨房开始工作、并且大家都默契地无视他以后，起身去了堆放餐具的隔间。在这种时候往兰利打电话不算是个特别明智的决定，但Mendez认为自己如果不给O'Donnell去一通电话的话，他可能没法克制住自己在下一次见到Solo时、找一把刀再往他肩膀上戳上几个洞。

“Jack，”他省略了所有招呼和报备，直奔主题，“我们是不是能查到每一位美国公民的信息？”

“理论上来说是的，”O'Donnell下意识捂住了话筒，直觉提醒他Mendez即将要开口的可能不是他们工作范围内的事，“但这牵扯到权限问题，如果不是CIA的任务需要——”

“Napoleon Solo。”Mendez坚定地打断了O'Donnell，他没有百分百相信这个名字就是那个男人的真名，但他确定这至少能成为一个好的切入点，一个……可以尽快摆脱他的突破口。

“什么？”O'Donnell习惯地发问，“他是谁？”

“Jack，就当我欠你一个人情，”Mendez用力地恳求道，“拜托，务必要帮我查到和Napoleon Solo这个名字相关的所有资料。”

Mendez安心地结束了通话，若无其事地回到了厨房，真正的厨师们正井然有序地忙碌着。Mendez一向对这些高价又精细的法式料理兴趣缺缺，不过他发现自己多少有点羡慕这群人可以在厨房中面对着这么多稀奇古怪的材料处变不惊，就连从那些烹具中飘散出的香味都是如此高级。而那个几个小时前已经向他展示过如何成为厨房的主人的男人，此时正在外面、换回了那一副人人喜欢的模样等待着这些食物被端上他的餐桌。

Mendez回想着Solo宁愿咽下那口汤也不愿吐出来的举动，忽然反应过来，对付这种将体面和形象看得无比重要的男人，其实也不用费太多脑筋，他不需要用太多体力，也不必再苦思冥想。

他想，他也许只需要在厨房找一个可供他施展的角落，然后随心所欲地动动手就可以了。

更何况，那个男人此刻正身处无论环境还是氛围都不适合勃然离座的高级餐厅，不是吗？

Solo在餐厅中最好的位置等待了将近一个小时。他是最早落座的，但是直到隔壁桌的主菜都全部送上了，他的桌前依然空空如也。不过只要一想到Mendez正在厨房里待着，而他自己很快也可以品尝到这间餐厅的精细料理（虽然那个主厨不是真的，但其他厨师的出品也值得一品），Solo整个人都始终处于一个明朗期待的状态中。

不过二十分钟后，面对甚至没有按照用餐顺序先后送上、而是全部摆在他面前的碟子们，他的好心情垮了下去。

“您好，似乎出了些问题，这个……”Solo看着眼前这一份品相和内容都闻所未闻的套餐，尽量压下疑虑好维持面色的和善，“我记得这些并没有出现在我点的那份菜单上。”

“噢，不，尊贵的Napoleon先生，请容我解释这份神秘惊喜，”负责上菜的经理客气地站远了一些，脸上的笑容依然礼貌热情，反正他只需要保持这个态度、将Mendez教他的话一字不落地说出来就好，“这是我们的特级主厨Benjamin特意赠送给您的，您是今天的幸运顾客，而且他说，您一定会喜欢同时品鉴它们的。”

“天……他这么幸运是因为长得好看吗？”

“什么？是那个很少露面的Benjamin大厨吗？简直太棒了”

无论是异地慕名而来的游客、还是经常光顾的客人们压低的讨论声在经理的话音刚落后就传了过来。而Solo在餐厅内四周围或委婉或直接投来的羡慕的眼神中，看着这一桌材料丰富、颜色怪异的“食物”，实在是笑不出来。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

“除了‘重点监控对象’这条备注之外真的一点点信息都没有吗？”Mendez心不在焉地用毛巾吸着头发上的水分，心思却全部集中于和O'Donnell的对话，“哪怕是一条出入境记录或是曾用过的化名……”

“你就把Napoleon Solo当成他的真名吧，我说Tony，你不懂‘全部涂黑’的意思？”O'Donnell重重地敲敲桌子，回答得不怎么有耐心，“那意思就是除了名字和照片之外我什么都查不到！该死的，上一次看到这种级别的资料还是上一任副局长的了。”

“还有，我竟然还得等那个见鬼的Sanders签字才能调阅到这份资料……你到底遇到了什么问题？”

“我现在还没办法确定。”Mendez没有正面回答，同时也绕过了O'Donnell针对Sanders的怒意，他们和Sanders的部门向来没太多交集，“我不相信那家伙真的有能耐连一点存在的痕迹都——”

“除非他是幽灵，要不就真的无所不能。”

不可能。Mendez在心里暗自驳斥，至少他和自己一样需要各种完美无瑕的假证件，他总是在来去之间尽量隐藏起自己到过的痕迹，光是这两点，就足以说明他不是真的无所不能。

“如果他是中情局的监控目标，我们不可能在此之前都不知道他的存在。”Mendez严密地指出了这件事中另一个奇怪之处。

“权利分割、拉帮结派，这就是我们工作了几十年的地方，”O'Donnell打断Mendez，他确实很想帮Mendez解决这个连他自己都尚未搞清的麻烦，但显然，目前他在这件事上无能为力，“我建议你抽空可以直接联系Sanders，这个总是忙着各种神秘计划的老家伙手里肯定有我弄不到的信息。”

Mendez还没来得及向O'Donnell道谢（即使表达谢意这种事在他和O'Donnell之间是非必要的）就被门口发出的声响吸引了，他挂了电话、放轻脚步从门洞里看过去——阴魂不散是Mendez当下所能想到的唯一形容。他倒是大可以打包行李买张机票离开这里消失不见，只是被任务和责任心牵绊住永远是他无法被消除的弱点……

他这会儿忍不住开始评判自己是否过于多疑了，否则他为什么会觉得门外的那个幽灵恰好就是抓住了他这个弱点？

Mendez烦躁地揉了把自己的头发后拉开了门。

“……有事吗？”

如果他想告诉O'Donnell自己到底遇到了什么问题的话，他就必须得找出这个脸上正堆着假笑的男人究竟出于何种动机。若真的仅为报仇，他们也理应早就扯平了；若说他真的把自己当成了什么可供他无限使用的特殊资源，以他的社交能力完全可以找出更不容易暴露彼此身份、也更你情我愿的方式、以纯粹的交易来进行。总之无论从哪个角度来推论，这个男人的目的都不像是Mendez以前所接触过的任何一类人……

毕竟拿着张房卡假装自己开错了房门算是怎么回事？

“噢，真巧，你也住这间酒店？”Solo退后一步看了看房间的号码牌，又做作地扬了扬手里的房卡，“我走错楼层了。”

然而Mendez从不相信这个世界上有一而再而三的巧合。

“有话直说吧。”Mendez安静地看着Solo多此一举的表演，他的表情冷淡、口气生硬、不想给Solo一点点的好脸色、哪怕他确认了这个人刚刚确实勉强吃掉了一些难以下咽的东西——反正对Mendez来说，认为这个男人一切都是自找的也情有可原。

“刚洗完澡？”Solo的眼睛在看到Mendez仍湿软的黑发后亮了一亮，他将手撑住门框、一只脚地抵住门边凑了上去，在Mendez向后躲开之前用鼻子蹭过他耳侧嗅了嗅，“好香。”

Mendez不是爱自找麻烦的人，但逃避麻烦也不是他的风格。他想解决麻烦，只是又模糊地意识到眼前这个麻烦大概没法轻易被铲除。

“护照需要时间。”Mendez不明显地拱拱鼻子，他低头看看自己的浴袍，再抬头时发现Solo的视线也落在了浴袍上，“我说过了，我不可能立刻变出一本给你。”

“真遗憾，我以为你在假证件这点事上是专业的。”

“再问一遍，有什么事？”

“没什么事。”Solo毫不费力地挡上了那扇试图将他推开的门，下一秒随着他跨出的腿，又想阻止Solo的进入又不愿和Solo有身体接触的Mendez就在犹豫中失去了唯一能阻挡Solo的机会，等Solo光明正大地走进房间后，Mendez已经不再为自己敢于直面麻烦而做出开门决定的勇气感到骄傲了。

同时他也清楚，打不打开门其实都无法阻止这个男人的进入，他的“无所不能”如今看来多少是有据可依的——   
Mendez闭闭眼睛，尽力让自己甩脱因O'Donnell的电话而产生的不必要的好奇心。

“我就是为了防止某位大厨再次金蝉脱壳，所以来盯着他好有备无患而已。”

门被无奈地关上，Mendez的表情很快恢复镇定：

“晚餐味道怎么样？”

“说真的，认识你以前我从没有想过我会在法国吃到这么可怕的……东西。”Solo绝不会用“食物”去形容Mendez料理出的那些，他快速扫过房间内的布局，看着吸取了上次的教训而迅速远离门边的Mendez、心里又有了别的主意。

“说到那个套餐……你知道你刚刚浪费了多少珍贵的食材吗？”Solo紧贴着后退的Mendez，看他慌不择路地边扭头探路边想要逃开，只可惜这间标准客房的陈设太过一目了然，Mendez除了直觉性地后退之外无处可去。

“浪费食物理应要遭到报应，”在Mendez可以够到个什么东西当作袭击Solo的武器之前，Solo先他一步顶着他的膝盖把他推进了沙发里：

“我就是你的报应。”

Mendez失去平衡跌坐下去的时候毫无准备，等他反应过来，本能早就驱动他尽可能地往后蜷起。不打算给他任何逃脱空间的男人却又扶着沙发靠背，弯下腰逼近了他。他的笑意又丝毫不剩地展露在Mendez的眼睛里，两个人的呼吸在面对面的距离中突然被赋予了暧昧的深意，Mendez偏了偏头，错开了两人之间过于直接的视线交接。他恍然醒悟，比起想要的报仇、护照、或是其他什么Mendez曾以为的阴谋，这个男人想要的仅仅只是从这种恶作剧中得到的快感。Mendez的分析能力远强于大多数人——更何况就算是普通人，被明明仅该有一面之缘的人三番两次地找到面前、也总该发现其中的蹊跷了。眼前的男人正因掌控着自己的情绪而沾沾自喜，他蓝色瞳孔中映着的愉悦无比真实、仿佛自己的一个眨眼、一点惊慌都能令他心满意足……

“我对男人没兴趣。”

无需花费太长时间，迅速过滤了一遍回忆的Mendez这会儿搞清症结所在了。比起对结论的稍感诧异，他还是抬起了手想把Solo的头推远一些，但那手迅疾就被明显因这话而感到意外的Solo抓住按向了一侧。Solo不清楚Mendez是否对自己的举动有所预料，因为这个缩在沙发一角的人早就不再慌张、而是维持着一副不愠不火的神态：

“再准确一点来说，我对你这样的男人没兴趣。”

他已经四十岁了，Solo靠近他的方式对他来说几乎就是高中校园里最低级不过的戏码。Solo一时间不知是该欣赏Mendez能够直击问题中心的敏锐，还是为Mendez自以为管用却老套的拒绝而好笑。

“我这样的男人？”Mendez看不透Solo是掩饰得太好还是压根就没觉得气馁，他反而像来了精神似的又弯曲着手臂往前靠了一点，逼得Mendez只能缩着肩膀整个陷进了沙发里。

覆在他身上的阴影就这样又往下扩大了一块，Mendez小心地咽了咽口水，不无挫败地又想起了Solo嘲笑过的身手问题——长那么高的个子为什么反而成了累赘？也许他这次回去真的该接受点系统的训练才行。

“看来你已经很了解我是什么样的男人了？”Solo目不转睛地看着Mendez的每一个表情变化，Mendez确实不是他的对手，但从另一个意义上来说，他这次也确实遇到了一个好对手：“介不介意说说看？”

“自我。浮夸。狂妄。”带有明确贬义的形容词从Mendez口中接连不断地吐出，他转着手腕在Solo的松懈之下将手从桎梏中抽走，犹豫了几秒要不要伸腿把Solo踹开并且果断放弃后，Mendez决定就好好维持现在这个自我防御的可笑姿势，“惹人讨厌。”

“讨厌？”Solo完全把这些精准的描述当成了表扬，“讨厌我还给我做了满满一桌的餐食？我猜这是你第一次正正经经地为谁料理一顿晚餐吧？”

Mendez很想反驳点什么，但Solo显然又一次说对了，这确实是他第一次正儿八经地“烹饪”出了一顿晚餐，尽管连他自己也认为自己的厨艺不值得任何人把这事当成什么奖赏来炫耀。

要不是Mendez瞪着他的眼神里没有一丁点要认输的意思，Solo还真的很想就在这种上风中干脆地做点什么，不过现在，他只希望自己和Mendez的时间可以在拉锯中被无限延长。

“还不准备从沙发上离开吗？”所以Solo只是适可而止地收回了侵略者的姿态，让自己重新变得得体而绅士。

即使Solo已经直起了身、退开了这个让他倍感威胁的距离，Mendez还是谨慎地摇了摇头，同时为自己坚持到底的警觉而庆幸。他的视线开始跟着他以为还打算继续捣乱的Solo移动，没想到Solo大跨几步，反客为主似的在床边坐了下来：

“那我就不客气了，”他踢掉了皮鞋、解开了西装，“不得不说沙发真的很适合你，你缩在上面的样子很可爱。”

接着原本应该属于Mendez的这张、房间里唯一的床被Solo占据了。

“在上面睡个好觉吧，那是张不错的沙发。”

Mendez迫不得已推测起中情局监控这个男人的原因是否缘于他绝无仅有的厚脸皮？虽然为他所不齿，但没人能否认这种处变不惊、从不因羞耻心而有所迟疑的能力及心理素质都非同一般的强大。

是的。冷静。Mendez深呼吸了三次，劝自己别忘了自己一直以来为人所称道的、那种被命名为“冷静”的品质。

“躲在沙发里瞪我可没什么用，”Solo完全不介意会弄皱自己这身西装似的，将手交叠在脑袋后舒舒服服地躺平了，“我的深度睡眠时间通常有半个小时，想杀我的话最好在那个时间段进行——如果你愿意放弃睡眠、一整晚都盯着我睡的的话。”

咕咚一声，闭着眼睛的Solo能分辨出这是Mendez笨重落地的声音，笑意在内心悄然扩张，他特意没睁眼去看，而是由着Mendez小跑到床边抽走Solo脑袋下的枕头后又重新跳回了沙发。

在沙发上将就一晚倒也没什么。

毕竟他还是清楚暗杀掉中情局监控名单上的人是要付出什么代价的。

翌日清晨，Mendez是在一种及其飘忽不定的危险感中醒来的。这张沙发没法让他伸展四肢，但总还是好好地容纳了他睡了个安稳觉、他并没有觉得这一晚的沙发之旅给他带来了不适——真正令他浑身不舒服的，是Solo正落在他脸上的目光、和不知道什么时候被盖在他身上的被子。他当然没有按Solo调侃的那样盯着他进入熟睡然后趁机做些什么，这间标准客房算不上多大，但也没有小到Solo偏偏就要坐在他正睡着的这张沙发旁。

他实在不愿意用负面的主观情绪去猜测Solo到底观察了他多久。

“早啊，爱洛公主。”Solo语气亲昵，他拍了一把Mendez的小腿，惊得正揉着困涩双眼的人差点从沙发上滚落，“我还没来得及用吻打破魔咒你就醒了。”

就算他真的是睡美人，Solo在他眼里也只会是那个给公主下咒的恶毒女巫。Mendez没立刻反击，他小心地用懒腰给自己做了下伸展后从沙发上离开，他不知道Solo是怎么做到一大早就精神焕发衣着整洁的，实际上他也不想去关心：

“别做王子的幻想了，你不是。”

“我知道，因为你也不怎么像公主。”

Mendez自顾自地喝着水，打定主意要对Solo没头没尾的话置若罔闻。Solo也没回头去追寻Mendez的动态，他只是心情没受一丁点影响地张开双臂坐姿夸张地窝进了还留有Mendez体温的沙发：

“我更期待你成为小鹿斑比，你知道有些男人在屁股痛的时候会很像刚学会走路的小鹿吗？因为他们走路也是一扭一扭……”

“我不知道你的童年是如何度过的，”没来得及咽下水就说话的急切导致Mendez被呛到的喉咙一阵细痒，“我小时候看《小鹿斑比》，留给我印象最深的道理是‘如果你说不出好听的话，那就一句也别说’。”

“嗯？我的话不好听吗？”Solo明知故问，“要知道，这个世界上能有幸成为我的‘斑比’的人可不多。”

一分钟的沉默后，被重重甩上了的浴室门替Mendez给出了回答。Mendez在水声间低声咒骂着Solo，而为了避免Solo在他看不见的时候又做出些出格举动，Mendez又不得不潦草地冲了个澡就出来了，Solo正在通过客房服务预定早餐。Mendez特地绕着Solo去拿自己的行李箱想要换上便装，结果他只是刚弯下腰，故技重施的Solo又从后面推着他翻了个身，扣着他的双手把他压进了昨晚他没能睡到的床里。

Solo的呼吸逼近的一刹那Mendez着实慌了神，他身上残留的沐浴露香气在Solo精心伪装的男性气息毫无攻击力，更别说他好多年前学过的那点攻击招式在Solo面前全无用武之地。不怎么愉快的经验提醒他不如暂时放弃抗争、平静接受现实后再寻找可供突破的机会——

“你过会儿准备做什么？”

——再平常不过的问句从就快贴住它鼻尖的Solo嘴里说出来的时候，Mendez也确实这么做了

“……带你去拿你需要的护照。”他稳了稳呼吸，让自己别去在意伏在他身上的这具坚实身躯到底有多精壮。

“一本可不够，”Solo把Mendez的手腕合进了一只手掌的禁锢中、腾出另一只手撩了撩就快戳到Mendez眼睛的刘海，“你是不是忘了昨天的晚餐？”

“……两本需要更多时间。”Mendez哽着脖子以示抵触，可那对Solo起不了任何警告作用。

“没关系，我不介意在这里多住两天。”

“死皮赖脸的追逐到底能给你带来多少乐趣？”Solo眼里玩味的光太过直白，却令Mendez发现自己也占据了另一种意义上的上风。他不想让Solo以为掌握了自己什么牢不可破的弱点、就可以这样肆无忌惮地牵制他，反过来说，Mendez觉得Solo一样被被自愿牵制了，“我十分好奇。”

“多到你难以想象的乐趣。”Solo用下巴去蹭了蹭Mendez的胡子，触感异常柔软，“那可是用金钱换不来的好东西。”

Mendez试图屈起膝盖，只可惜Solo的双腿正严丝合缝地压着他的，“看不出你喜欢被人拒绝。”

“迄今为止，你的反应都令我觉得拒绝也可以忍受，”Solo一动也没动，轻巧地点破了Mendez的别有所图，“希望我从你眼前消失吗？很不幸，目前我难以忽视你我之间产生的火花。”

“年轻人都以为火花轻轻一点就能激情燃烧，”Mendez毫不示弱地望向Solo，“而现实是，火花这种东西根本就不存在，那只是小男孩才会有的幻想。”

“所以，你是因为觉得我是‘小男孩’才不可能和我碰撞出火花的？”那只刚刚还温柔地替Mendez抚开刘海的手转而握住了他的后颈，在Mendez意识到自己连上半身也被控制住的同时，他感受到了Solo已经贴着自己的胯又用力顶了顶：

“等以后你就会知道我一点也不‘小’了。”

Mendez嘟囔了一声“操”后身体像过电似的剧烈挣扎了一下，Solo的笑声随着Mendez的动静终于没憋住一般爆发了出来，他放开了Mendez的手，身体却未有动作。他在近距离间看着Mendez手脚并用地推开他扯着浴袍跑开，心情变得前所未有的好。他们在一种诡异却相对和平的气氛中一同用完了早餐，一直到他们一同离开酒店出发往拿护照的地方，Mendez都没再跟Solo说过一个字，这个一沉默就看起来过于柔软温和的男人在大多数时间里都只是直视前方或者看着自己的鞋面，像是不记得自己身边还有个死缠烂打的鬼魂一样。他们从计程车上下来后又步行了一段时间，直至来到了一间和在法兰克福时外观相似的店面，Mendez先行进到了里屋，Solo则在拍了一张照片后被留在了外面等候。和上次的裁缝店不同，这一次的变成了真正的照像馆，虽然Solo已经从Sanders给他的资料中多少了解了Mendez的工作性质，不过此时此刻，他仍能为亲眼窥得Mendez工作的一部分而感觉新奇。

不管他是用什么方式闯入了Mendez的生活，他确实正在成为Mendez的人生中必须直面、难以逃避的一部分。

Mendez没让Solo等待太久，二十分钟后他就从里屋转了出来，和方才沉默时的颓丧不同，Solo敏锐地察觉到Mendez的心情恢复了不少。

“收好吧，”Mendez将两本崭新的护照递到他手里，“够了吗？”

Solo随意地检查了一下，他也不是真的多需要这些，“别指望用这个来让我忘掉你在我这里留下的伤。”

Mendez当然明白Solo说的是他肩上的那个，但Solo却指了指自己的胸口，“够不够恐怕不是你能说了算的。”

“嗯。”Mendez意外地没去抗争，“走着瞧吧。”

Solo跟着Mendez转身的动作挑起了眉，他们才刚走到门口、Solo的眉毛还没来得及落下，全新的惊喜却又出现了。

“我们接到消息说这里有偷渡客，”他才替Mendez拉开门，就发现由四名警察组成的小队正将他们堵在了照像馆的门口，而且看上去这些警察是正正好好踩着他们要离开的时间到的，“请配合检查。”

比起吃惊，极熟悉这种局面的Solo反而先是分析。他会意地看了眼Mendez，Mendez也没躲避他的视线——因为他主动递出护照的速度很快，自然到压根就没打算去假装一下这是真的针对游客的例行检查、而不是很容易就能被Solo看出来的、由某位终于被触怒的中情局特工利用职务之便所施展的小小报复。

两名警察踏进了门里、走到Solo身边一左一右地站着，另一个杵在了唯一的出口以确保Solo不会突然逃脱，带头的那位则端正的站在了Solo面前对他出示了警徽，“你的证件？”

对于有备而来的威胁，装作听不懂也就变得多此一举，他礼貌地笑笑，手正准备伸向胸前的内袋，面前的警官就向左侧使了个眼色，接着如Solo预想之中的，他被人反扣起手臂暂时失去了自由，那力道和他有意识控制之下针对Mendez的可大有不同，如果Mendez够细心的话，他就会看到Solo的皱眉一闪而逝。

“你很可疑。”另一位警察代替Solo完成了拿出护照的举动，这直接导致的后果是那两本还没放热的护照被一同掏出、警察使用的语言也从法语变成了英语，“为什么你会有两本同一个国家签发的护照？”

“这个嘛……”

就算知道自己现在说出“护照是我身边这位男士给我的”也不会真的将Mendez拖下水，Solo也还是没改变口风、反而用一贯的优雅来应付了，他足够客气，对方也自然没法真的对他怎么样，“恐怕在这里解释不了。”

是该在Tony Mendez面前落荒而逃、还是干脆体面地束手就擒，对Solo来说并不是个多难以抉择的局面。

“那就跟我们走吧，”带头的警官用不小的手劲公事公办地把Solo的手反铐在了他背后，“我希望你到时能好好解释解释你身上的这些假护照。”

Mendez看着笑容依旧、镇定如常的Solo比他预想中更轻松被带走，心里难免起疑。不过一想到哪怕能带来一时半刻的清净，他都不觉得自己的所作所为和Solo比起来有多过分。只是，将Solo关个几天不是彻底解决问题的方法，而且他对之后Solo又会如何变本加厉纠缠他早已有了预感，在回到酒店后，他做的第一件事，就是按照O'Donnell的提议给Sanders去了电话，Sanders接电话的速度和态度都与Mendez事先担忧的大相径庭。他不仅很快就将Mendez与助理的通话线路转到了自己办公室，更是和蔼地表示他早就从O'Donnell那里对Mendez最近的遭遇略有耳闻。

“我想这中间一定有哪个环节出了问题，否则我的任务行程不可能被别人知道，”Mendez拘谨地说道，“很抱歉打扰到你，其实不到事关重大我确实没打算麻烦你们……”

“没关系，Tony，没关系，我觉得这问题确实很严重啊。”Sanders的声音经过电话的调和变得温和又殷勤，Mendez以前从没发现原来Sanders和他的同事关系有亲近到这一步，“那个什么Napo——什么的——我不是很清楚到底发生了什么，不过你没碰到危险吧？”

“倒也说不上是危险，”Mendez不知道被一个男人莫名其妙地从一个国家追到另一个国家能不能被定义为危险，“我只是担心被泄露了个人行程的特工不止我一个……”

“有道理，有道理。”Sanders说的话都能让Mendez联想到他在电话另一头频频点头了，尽管这和Mendez记忆中的印象相去甚远，他更不会知道让Sanders在不和他面对面的情况假惺惺一番其实毫不费力。

“这件事相当值得重视，相信我，我一定会派人好好查清楚的。”

Mendez在接收到保证后安心地挂了电话，坐在兰利里的Sanders则翻着眼睛将又一个纸团扔进了废纸篓。对Sanders来说，只要能让Napoleon Solo乖乖接受他的协议为他所用，他才不想去干涉Solo到底打算对Jack O'Donnell的下属做些什么。

反正听起来，Tony Mendez也并没有什么实质的损失，不是吗？


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Mendez原以为自己能睡一整晚的好觉，但显然自从遇见Solo后，他人生中的大多计划都开始不听话地事与愿违。他原本就浅眠，Solo又给他造成了一定程度的阴影，这害他潜意识认为自己有必要时刻保持警惕才能防止Solo又突然以各种他料想不到的方式出现。同时，Sanders那方面全无音讯，Mendez还不得不为此替Sanders找理由——毕竟他在电话中的态度实在是太过和善了，Mendez除了判定是Solo确实神秘难测之外，无法再想出别的原因。

在临近天亮的时间，他才终于迷迷糊糊睡了一会儿，这导致他其后被电话声吵醒时，恍惚以为自己只睡了五分钟。

打来电话的虽是Mendez在法国的好友，可这也无法改变这通电话是Mendez此刻最不想接听的来电之一。

“Tony，我们这儿可不是什么临时旅馆，按照条例，用那个理由关进来的人我们必须联系大使馆。”对方的陈述不带任何停顿，无比直白地向Mendez传达“我帮了你，但也只能帮到这里为止”这个清晰意图。

“不，别。”还趴着的Mendez立刻翻身坐起，电话线在他的动作中打了个结，“没必要弄得那么复杂，我只是——”

“你只是想让那家伙在臭烘烘的牢房待几天，让那些醉汉和帮派分子替他长长记性，顺便让他别干扰你的任务，”Mendez的朋友掐掉了手中的烟，他扭头瞄了眼公共牢房里正占据了一整张长椅舒舒服服躺在其上的Solo，没忍住自己翻出的眼白，“我尽力了，最多再待半天，你不想事情真的闹大的话，十二点前你得把他领走。”

Mendez极不情愿地起床，既然又要重新面对Solo，他便也没多费心掩饰自己的一夜难眠。与他的沮丧相对的，反倒是依旧保持着不错精神跟着他走出警局的Solo。

“一天没见了，”Solo觉得一身低沉气息的Mendez颇为有趣，一晚上的委屈对他来说也不算糟——如果这能让Mendez稍有胜利感的话，“板凳硬了些，好在我睡得不错。”

“我不认为你还有跟着我的必要，我们扯平了。”

“你说什么？”故作诧异的语调意味着Solo的绝不轻易收手，“那两本护照都被没收了，或许现在都已经被销毁了，你不觉你应该补偿点什么？”

“明天。”Mendez停了一下，Solo也跟着他的脚步暂停前进，在等到Mendez转身给他个眼神或是表情而不仅仅留给他一个沉闷的侧脸以前，Mendez又目视前方继续快步前进，“三本。”

“不会再有例行检查。”他想起什么，未免Solo又拿此大做文章，Mendez迅速补充道。

Solo被面对自己时刻绷紧神经的Mendez逗笑后便放过了他：

“我认为我现在该去吃点人吃的食物再洗个澡，你要一起吗？”

“一起什么？”Mendez还是和Solo保持着一步的距离，他按着他在不自觉中熟悉起来的对话模式反问时并没发现、这只不过给Solo留了可趁之机而已，“一起洗澡？”

无论是被拽过手臂还是被早已领教的力量压制，对Mendez来说应当都有一种不得已的熟悉感了；而对Solo来说，似乎不管他对Mendez这样做多少次，这个不擅长也不愿意对他人动用武力的男人都很难学会在第一时间予以反击：

“我说的当然是一起吃午餐。”他没特意再逼近Mendez些，这样能让他们面对面看进彼此眼睛里的距离就很好，“还是你想和我一起洗澡？”

Mendez不留情面地用膝盖顶上了Solo的小腹，在看到他为了维持涵养而咬着牙忍住的痛呼后，又把他当做空气一般甩在了后头。他们回到了酒店，Solo像在自己家一样占用着房间内的一切设施，Mendez如今已经醒悟过来，别给Solo太多的回应就是最好的回应。他抢先占据了床，在没断过的水声中不由自主地和睡意做起抗争。Solo在整整半小时之后才终于出了浴室（Mendez多少欣慰在牢房待了一晚上的Solo还是备受伤害的），他起先没制造什么动静，在Mendez被突然飘出的音乐声惊得从床上弹起来时，发现Solo正站在浴室门口，用口型示意着他过去。

等他迟疑着走近后，才发现Solo的手指上捏着一个极小型的追踪器。

“俄罗斯制造，过时了，但依然好用。”他把说话的声音压得很低，那在响彻这个房间的音乐声中被盖了过去。

Mendez咬了咬唇，伸手把那东西接了过来。如果那是Solo的杰作，他想当然地没必要主动揭发自己，Mendez在飞速闪过的各种可能性中恢复了警觉，应对Solo其实并不困难，因为他连混账事情都做得无比坦诚——

他需要应对的明显是藏在暗处的一些人。

“你只要反追踪一下的话就会知道，它出现于我被关进去的那十几个小时。”Solo完全能看明白Mendez的想法，他对Mendez的聪明与沉稳深有体会，不过出于希望Mendez能够更快理清现状的目的，他还是稍作了一下解释，“你有干扰器吗？”

Mendez摇了摇头，他本身就不全是为了任务而来，带上太多的不相干设备只会平添麻烦。他猜想对方一定是摸清了信息不对等的情况，才如此光明正大地在他的房间内布置了这些。

“别发出声音，”Mendez把追踪器放回了原位，又对Solo示意，“跟我走。”

他其实是没必要在这种情况下带上Solo的，如果只有他自己，他可以不必有太多后顾之忧地想办法离开、在一个新的落脚点另谋计划。可他就是没法这么做，即使Solo早就被评判为传统意义上的危险份子，他也不能以自己作为标准去将一个与他的任务毫无关系的人抛弃于危机之中。

“去哪？”

“我有落脚点。”

Solo对Mendez的决定不是不惊讶，但他只是做了个近似于“听你的”这样的表情后，跟上了Mendez的脚步。

他们从酒店的安全通道离开，至少那些人还没有明目张胆地在如此近的距离监视他。Mendez没法确定自己有哪些东西被动了手脚，基于这个保险的设想，他什么都没带。Solo这会儿倒是终于没再给Mendez徒增意外，他特意走在了Mendez的后面，挡着他的后背替他注意着沿路的状况。

过马路前，Mendez突然被Solo从后抱住，他还没能有所反应，Solo就贴着他的耳边轻声提醒：

“你是准备带他认识你的新落脚点？”

Mendez立刻会意过来，他装作观察来往车辆、不经意地用余光瞥向后侧。跟上他们的人丝毫没有掩藏自己的意图，在一个足以立刻攻击他们的范围内站着。尽管对方的潜入与跟踪不是全无破绽，但Mendez能够敏立刻分辨出对方受过的训练不逊于自己。他微微收了收下颌，想让Solo干脆就此离开——既然对方的目标明确，在人群的掩护下和Solo分开就成为了一个必须立即实行的计划。

他侧过头，以一种旁人看来亲密的姿势向Solo传达了意图，马路对面的人开始走向他们，他还没能来得及往另一侧跑开，才离开他腰部的手又揽了上来。

“那可不行，”Solo的呼出的气息扫过Mendez的耳朵尖，“毕竟你还欠着我三本护照。”

经过他们的人们自动绕开了这个看起来更像情侣的两人，Mendez也顾不上那些了，只是他还没来得及再次让Solo离开，环抱着他的人就消失了。他切切地转身搜寻，却只看见Solo揪着那人的领子推搡着和他一起撞进了两栋建筑物之间挤出的一条巷子，一种职业性的糟糕预感直窜进他的脑海，他匆忙地拨开行人追过去，却在连续的两声尖锐的枪响后，在即将靠近他们的同时被一个一瘸一拐的男人撞了下肩。人们慌张地叫喊起来，Mendez却一心惦记着被留在枪声后的Solo。

“找到了！”正蹲在地上摸索着什么的Solo不太自然地站了起来，在看到冲向他的Mendez时，他却只是佯装无恙地说道，“我们可以走了。”

Solo的手臂中了一枪，Mendez明确地看到Solo的深蓝色西装上浸出了一小片血渍，但Solo却只是连续重复了三次“这不严重，他也中枪了”，还不忘将刚刚找到的子弹揣进了口袋。

“我是要让你离开！”Mendez关心的声音不免带上颤抖，他不是不善于处理突发场面，他只是不善于接受有人因他而受伤，“不是要让你和他硬碰硬！”

“既然他们已经发现自己暴露了，”Solo掏出了手帕按住了伤口，“不如在他们对你动手前先让我摸清他们的底。”

“你真是……”Mendez的眉头始终没有舒展过，在Solo催促般的示意下，Mendez帮他在衬衫外暂时捆住了正渗出血的伤口，又重新替他套上了西装。在确认警察还没完全封锁现场后，他们装作几分钟之前的骚乱和他们无关一样、镇定地从另一条路上了一辆的士。Mendez没再提他口中的那个落脚点，一路上Solo和Mendez都沉默地保持着警惕、以防有人跟上他们（Mendez还要分心去在意Solo的伤）。好在仅十分钟后他们就顺利地到达了目的地，Solo带Mendez去的是当地最好的酒店之一，对此Solo只是淡淡解释了这儿的安保系统做得很好——尤其是对高端顾客。Mendez安静地跟着Solo，在听到他要将自己原有的房间换到最顶楼的套房时一点也没觉得意外。前台的女士对Solo笑脸盈盈，殷勤地关心着他手臂的伤却又没作深入探究，就连Solo临时变更房间这事都“通情达理”地帮他解决了。这仿佛是长得英俊的男人拥有的特权，如果他同时又优雅礼貌的话，就能顺理成章地成为人人喜欢的完美先生。不过那位女士在看到Mendez后表情明显有了变化，Mendez希望自己只是多虑，于是便把那归为错觉忽略了。

医药用品和Solo放在原来房间的行李是在他们进入房间没几分钟后和客房经理一起出现的，他的专业和周到让Mendez以为Solo和他是什么相识很久的朋友，但Mendez明白，他们只是基于他们所以为的Solo“尊贵”的身份和不可小觑的财力。好在子弹只是擦过他的手臂，这让Mendez不至于在Solo身上再多留一道疤，简单的消毒和包扎他还算能应付，令他奇怪的是Solo的态度，他完全不再像之前一样、对着Mendez大呼小叫、用咄咄逼人的架势喊着“这都是因为你”之类的话，他不止一反常态地异常收敛，还在Mendez为他处理伤口的过程中，把那颗子弹分析了个透彻。

“你这次来法国有涉及到和俄罗斯方面有关的事务吗？”他把子弹举到Mendez眼前，让他注意上面的螺旋纹，“这是俄罗斯军警改造过的M1895。”

“你为什么……”

“我服过役，对武器有研究。”Solo开门见山，不准备再把Mendez的身份游戏玩下去，“我不知道你们CIA有什么毛病、要让你这种内勤特工被卷进跟踪和暗杀里，我只是建议你、在你能保证你没被任何人出卖之前，你最好能在这个世界上暂时隐形。”

“很显然我的信息最早是被出卖给你的。”Mendez现在觉得情况清楚多了，Solo和CIA有着他所不知道的联系，他也理所当然会知道自己是CIA的特工，所以他能够一直伪装成受害者的模样纠缠着他要些无关紧要的补偿也就不足为奇了。

“也很显然，我的目的和他们不同，”Solo给子弹拍了一张照，“我不想杀你，他们可是来势汹汹。”

“那我们现在——”Mendez这才环顾了一下套房内的陈设，对他来说过于奢华精致了，他现在最想要的是那些他没能一并拿来的设备，这意味着他没法和O'Donnell联系，更没法和他在这个任务中的搭档联系。

“吃饭，洗澡，休息。”Solo按了几个号码，把照片发送了出去，又一派轻松地靠坐进了沙发，“像正常的游客那样，先从喊一顿迟到的午餐做起。”

Solo看上去总是那么游刃有余，仿佛没什么能难倒他。这不是Mendez的处事风格，只是现在他也只能听从Solo的安排。Mendez对酒店提供的精致菜品没提起什么胃口，他小心地问Solo有没有热狗或汉堡之类的快餐，Solo看起来很想说什么，不过看在Mendez难得对他露出的、有所请求的表情上，他还是单独给经理打了一通内线电话。热狗和披萨于二十分钟送了过来，准备它的人还不忘贴心地附赠了两罐冰可乐。

“如果不是我喜欢你，我会说你的饮食习惯令人绝望。”

他等着Mendez一如往常地反击回来，结果Mendez只是安安静静地把才咬了一口的热狗放了下来，拿纸巾擦了擦手后认真地看向了Solo：

“我不是个总会放大别人过错的人，”Mendez的语速缓慢轻柔，视线不自觉扫过Solo包扎好的手臂，“我是……只要你反省，我就会原谅的人。”

Mendez的眼睛里一派柔软，Solo不想破坏因为Mendez沉静的态度而变得柔和的气氛，但如果他想要Mendez也同样喜欢上他——真正的他——那他就必须展示原原本本的自己：

“反省什么？反省我对你做出的那些你认为过分的事吗？”他当然清楚自己的行为在很多次都越过了正常调情的边界，那在保守的Mendez看来完全可称得上是骚扰，他不准备否认，同样也不准备为此道歉，“那就是我这种人会做出的事，我没打算反省。”

Mendez那一点点泛上来的心软不至于立刻荡然无存，不过确实又再次所剩无几了。

“通常我会称呼你这种人为流氓或是混蛋。”他说完这句，又拿起了热狗咬下了一大口。

“唔，如果这就是你对我下的定义，我不会做出争辩。”他和Mendez的经历、身份、原则都大有不同、说是背道而驰都不为过，但对Solo来说这不代表什么，也无法阻止他对Mendez仅仅从最初的心生好感发展到现在，有些人的不同会提醒你不如就互相远离，有些人的不同则只教你愈发深陷。Mendez当然是后者，是他所有遇见过的不同中最特别的那个例外。

“我只是希望你清楚，你会这样认为的前提是，其他所有人都看不到我这一面。”

Mendez没再理他，借着热狗短暂地忘记了自己现下的处境；Solo也没能好好吃完这一餐，Mendez看到他不停地在收发信息、偶尔还会接一两个不需要他出声的电话。等Mendez把那些令Solo绝望的高热量食物消灭得差不多后，他看到Solo换了身更便于行动的衣服，然后拎着一只黑色箱子坐到了他旁边。

“你要做什么？”

“准备点武器，好去拿另一批武器，”他打开箱子，在里面挑选起来，“接着去解决掉威胁你生命的那帮人。”

Mendez侧了侧身体，瞄到了里面的枪支配件。这过于突然，好几个问题接连在Mendez的脑袋里搅合，最终他只是挑了个最关键的问题：

“你找到他们了？他们是谁？”

“几个雇佣兵，你应当庆幸他们不是政府机构的。”

Solo简洁的回答让Mnedez很想接着往下问，可眼下，他认为他最需要做的是打消Solo的奇怪念头。是的，奇怪，他不认为以他和Solo的关系需要Solo做到这种地步，那些火花什么的……Mendez从没去当过真，或者说他只是出于自己对Solo的偏见而警告自己别去当真。

“我不认为你有必要主动搅进与你无关——”他在危险与麻烦之间稍稍犹豫了短暂一秒，“——的事情里。”

“你和我有关，显然这就不算无关。”Solo停了停，半是调笑半是认真，“鉴于我很担心你为了不连累我而主动消失，所以我认为哪怕为了我自己，我也有先解决他们的必要。”

可我们只是……还有没清算的旧账的陌生人而已。Mendez没让这句话冲口而出，他只是突然意识到他和Solo的关系远远不能这么片面地概括。

“……那你至少应该带上我。”

“我知道你是某个领域的专家，同样我也知道你的能力，不过我们最好都面对如今什么都没有的情况不适合让你有所发挥，”Solo不是真的要嘲笑Mendez的身手或是他大意地被人盯上，只是从任何一个角度分析来看，在必须凭武力取胜的情况下，Mendez绝不会是对方的对手，他一向认为人没必要在不擅长的领域逞能，“这里很安全，你自己也清楚你需要做的是在保证安全的情况下等着CIA来联系你，那至少不会使局面变得更糟。”

“我们不知道他们的背后是谁，”Mendez改了口，把Solo到底对他和CIA了解到何种程度的疑问抛诸脑后，试图用更理性的逻辑去劝说Solo，“因此我不认为你这样就能解决什么。”

“我倒觉得我能一次性把他们解决，”Solo组装起了枪，动作娴熟，“他们不认识我，这是我的优势，另外，我的运气总是很不错。”

“你相信运气？”Mendez看着Solo擦完枪、又把子弹全部装进了弹匣，体悟过来他确实没法阻止这个男人想要做的任何事，对他和对别人来说都是。

“你难道没有考虑过也许这一切只是我安排的一出戏、一个陷阱？”Solo完成了手头的工作后问道，“是什么让你留在这里，还让你相信我打算帮你？难道你不是在碰运气？”

Mendez愣怔的反应证明他确实被Solo问住了。直觉是最先冒出来的想法，是Solo的所有表现构成了这个直觉，继而让全部的怀疑在直觉面前变得毫无说服力。他确实不该毫无保留地相信这个连日来用各种莫名其妙的理由纠缠他的男人，可他又清楚Solo只是掩盖了经历和身份，除此之外——包括名字在内——他所展示的一切都是真实。

“所以别觉得奇怪，”Solo没为难Mendez要追问出一个答案，他看着Mendez拱起的眉心笑了起来，又弯腰去行李箱中翻找着，“我会相信火花，当然也会相信运气。”

那都是难以佐证、过于空想化的东西，除了给人以自我安慰之外，Mendez从不觉得它们真的需要被相信乃至于乞求拥有。Mendez清楚自己和Solo在各方面都大有不同，但他还是不太愿意承认这两样会和Solo沾边——它们都太过浪漫，而Solo又绝对是个更现实主义的家伙，他能在中情局的监控中一次又一次脱身抽离、凭的怎可能是运气？

“那么同样，是运气让你认错了我是医生，然后给你留了个难以磨灭的阴影吗？”如果不是亲身经历过Solo的不走运，Mendez觉得自己也许不会这么焦急。

“原来你还记得你留给我的阴影，”无论是Mendez的性格促使它为自己不安还是别的原因，Solo的心情都变得愈发的好，“我的坏运气在认错你是医生那天之后就用光了，我不否认自己的成功，但运气在成就我的优秀这一点上确实至关重要。””

“……那也别为了运气去冒险。”

Solo的自信有着奇怪的分寸，尽管Mendez拿这一点刻薄过他，但他其实清楚觉得那并不是过分夸张的自大，而仅仅是恰到好处的自我形容。但Mendez此刻在意的也不是他的自信，他只是不希望Solo单单凭着运气和他所不知道来源的线索就去冒险，他是有不少记恨Solo的地方，可那只是他们两人之间的事。Mendez很愿意在日后的漫长拉锯中好好让Solo吃几次瘪，但绝不能是现在这样，绝不能是为了他就去贸贸然做出些什么。

“不是为了运气，是为了你。”Solo很想从Mendez因担忧而垮下的眼角旁偷取一个吻，以后吧，他对自己说，以后也许不必用偷的，“别因为我是个混蛋就觉得我和那些东西不沾边。”

Solo把枪别在了腰后，又把挑好的短刀收进了暗袋：

“保不准，我就是个浪漫的混蛋呢？”


	7. Chapter 7

7.

在Solo离开的头两个小时里，Mendez觉得自己还算镇定——这是他在面临意外状况时的常态，情况越复杂，他反而越能理清头绪，就如恐惧总能激发人的潜能一样、困境也总能使他清醒。这种陷入孤立无援的情况不少见，在Solo出发前，他有一丝“和这个男人在一起恐怕只会雪上加霜”的隐忧；而在Solo要无音讯后的第三个小时，Mendez发现和Solo身处一室不是他需要忧虑的：Solo迟迟未归、把他一个人留在这里，才是最使他忧虑的。

一开始他还能劝说自己也许只是更习惯救人、而不是坐在这里等着被救，当天色渐渐暗下来，他开始不得不面对他正非常担心Solo这个事实。

如果Solo持续表现得像个不停闯入他的禁区、扰乱他计划还自以为是、从不知错的恶人那样，他只会觉得这种自困的现状是另一种意义上的解脱。他的身上还有一本能用的护照，利用酒店的客房服务他也完全可以买到自己需要的东西，让他在紧急情况下变作另一个身份逃开监视也不是问题，然而只要一想到Solo正在他不知道的地方对付着他不知道何种身份的人，他就没法做出这个决定。

那不是他会做出的事。他不想去计较Solo是否正是吃准了这点才放心地将他独自留在这儿、自己去独自替他解决麻烦的，Solo的善意表达得虽远不如他耍浑时来得直接，但它们还是完完全全绑缚住了Mendez的同理心。

在第四个小时来临、而Mendez发现自己不再做点什么就会很难抑制想要离开这间房间去找Solo的念头后，他尝试着用手机拨通了他和O’Donnell之间的秘密线路，对于这条线路是否安全他也仍存有疑虑，所以他用极其漫不经心的语气给对方留了言，询问了早在三个月前就已经圆满结束的那个任务。以他和O’Donnell之间的默契，只要O’Donnell能够听到这通留言，他相信对方也会在第一时间联络到他。Solo为他安排的这个落脚点目前来说还算安全，但Mendez清楚他自己的存在会让这里变得不那么安全。

而这最后却会波及到和这桩意外截然无关的Solo。Mendez为这种认知感到不安，当Solo出现在他的世界时，他只是希望他和Solo之间的所有问题都在他们俩之间解决。麻烦到他在当地的朋友已经超出了Mendez原本的预计，但他没想到Solo就是能这样一再打破他的构想、让两个人之间牵扯到的事越来越复杂。他难得地后悔起了自己没在Solo离开前强硬留住他多问一些讯息，哪怕知道他去了哪儿，自己也不至于在房间内来来回回踱步。

等时间走完第四个小时，而Mendez决定他至少得联系一下那位在警局的朋友、看能不能从他的消息网中获得一些什么信息时，电子门锁的声音将他从那种慌乱的忐忑中解救了出来。Solo打开门后又踏进房间的步调很悠闲，他不止全无慌张和疲惫、看起来更像是只离开了四分钟那样回到了这里。

Solo其实相当意外Mendez仍待在这间房间——他知道这个正板着脸径直走向自己的男人有能力走得远远的、而且这一次绝对是可以彻底离开的好时机，CIA和他失去联系同样也意味着Solo失去了可寻的踪迹。但Mendez不仅没有，他还挂着显而易见的担忧着急地扶住了自己。Solo身上还有些残留的枪火及血腥的气息，这致使他分辨不出Mendez那一个细小瞬间的皱眉是缘于这股味道、还是缘于自己的那些外伤。

“我以为你看到我的表情会更开心一些。”

Solo的笑展开得自然而然，Mendez抿嘴拒绝回答的表情也不出他所料。他刚说完便抬了下被Mendez搀着的胳膊，他倒是很享受Mendez主动贴近的关心，不过这会儿他不想让自己显得像个受了什么重伤的人一样装腔作势，他是受了点伤，不过不严重。Mendez的眼角小幅度地垂着，在无声地吸吸气后，他放开了Solo。Mendez还站在原地没能整理好心绪，Solo就自个儿朝着长沙发走去了。

“放倒了三个，跑了两个，”Solo把Mendez在方才没见过的另一把枪扔进了沙发后径自重重坐到了沙发之上，他的头靠向了椅背后又转了个角度看着满脸凝重盯着他的Mendez，心情莫名愉快，“他们比我想象中还是要能干一些。”

“Solo……”Mendez有一些难以言喻的不快，他不知道自己希望Solo在他面前表现成什么样，但他知道总之绝不会是现在这样仿佛他只是去见了几个朋友那样，黑色外衣上被划破的那几个口子太过明显，不管有没有真的伤到Solo，Mendez都没法对他们视若无睹。

“不过我运气不错，放倒的都是些嘴没那么严的家伙，他们告诉我不少信息。”Solo让Mendez的欲言又止变成了真的“欲言又止”，他抬了抬上半身，又自在地给自己倒了小半杯酒，“显然有人出卖了你和那位‘餐厅经理’，他手上有不能被美国得到的情报，所以他们认为你也不能活着回到美国。”

“俄罗斯方面的？”Mendez一步步地挪到他的对面站着，从他略微俯视的角度看过去，只有一道破口似乎渗出过血，除此之外，Solo手背上那一大块擦破的痕迹似乎就是最为令人瞩目的伤了，Mendez有许多想问Solo的，可在那其中没有任何一个问题关乎他自己的面临的难题，“需要我帮你处……”

“我猜你已经联系过CIA了，”Solo再次极其刻意地打断了他，像是打定主意不想让Mendez多过问他在过去的几个小时所经历的事，“怎么样？有什么回应吗？”

“没能直接联系上，不过再过不久我的上司应该就会联系我了。”Mendez察觉出了Solo的意图，他理了理鬓角，决定就如Solo所想、不去过问他不想自己去过问的事。

“那就好，”Solo小口抿着酒，视线有意无意地忽略了Mendez的踌躇，“短时间内他们不会找上你，不过之后我就不能担保了。”

“我不觉得我需要担心，倒是你……”

“我怎么了？”Solo反问着他，Mendez这会儿所表现出的犹疑无措和之前的任何一次都不同，Solo原本不想让Mendez被自己的举行为所感动，不过显然，这个男人心软的程度比他以为的还要高一些。在好意和恶意之间，他大概总是会下意识地去把别人给予他的那一点点付出看得更为重要。

Solo总是能对他的柔软又无奈又欣喜，就像是一个前所未见的宝藏，吸引Solo不由自主想离得他更近。

“我可以想办法帮你离开，”Mendez在那口酒被Solo吞下的同一秒下定了决心，“在他们把你也列为目标之前，不止是那几个雇佣兵——”

既然Solo已经抢先和他摊了牌，他也认为自己没太多婉转的必要，“——还有CIA，我还没有搞清楚你和CIA之间到底存在着什么联系，但我知道你一定不会希望介入和CIA有关的麻烦事。”

“所以你准备做一件你认为的好事、在CIA又追捕我之前放跑我，然后把你这个暂时被CIA‘遗忘’的小可怜留在他们的枪口之下？”

“我不会那么容易被他们找到。”Mendez在这点上也有着同样的自信，他可以让自己隐藏起来，再等着O’Donnell指派的、可信任的人来联系他，这只是时间问题，对没有任何后援的Solo来说则不然，“我今天给你的护照是可用的，那可以帮你脱身。”

“我可不可以认为这是另一种你想出的、自认可以摆脱我的方法？”

“别开玩笑。”Mendez的口气里有或多或少的愠怒，他正在意着Solo的安全，Solo看起来却远远不如他在意自己的处境，Mendez真希望他真的只是太过自信、而不是不把自己的死活当回事，“我只是认为你没必要为了与你无关的事冒险。”

“我说过了，你和我有关，这整件事对我来说就不算‘无关’。”Solo喝光了那一点点后像是终于畅快了不少，他又坐起来，开始脱去身上的衣物，Mendez能看到他在抬起肩膀的时候稍显费力，但那一个小小停顿很快被Solo连贯的动作掩了过去。

“现实就是，从头到尾它都确实与你无关。”Mendez警告自己理应回到冷静的状态，他明明可以用更具有说服力的语气去劝说Solo，而不是像现在这样带着少许无奈的迫切：

“但现在你已经暴露了，你招惹了他们……”Mendez站起身绕到了他身边，接着又拿着那瓶酒一起站到了Solo能够着的范围之外。酒精是个好东西，不过对受伤的人来说，Mendez觉得自己有资格让Solo暂时远离它。

“我招惹过很多人，”Solo暗自分辨着Mendez尾音里的颤抖，他把脱下的衣服随手扔开，崭新的伤口在裸露的肌肉之上无比显眼，倒是他之前一直向Mendez时时提起的、肩膀上的那个、已经褪成了一道不深不浅的印子，“你也算一个，对吧？”

说话的人表情是不甚在乎，大概疼痛对他造不成太大影响，即便如此，Mendez的心还是因为那些不足以致命的细小伤口而开始沉浮不停，无论Solo表现得多么轻松，他身上的伤口实实在在地证明了他曾出于多么危险的境地，“而我并不会杀了你。”

Solo的种种荒诞维持在一个令他进退不是的范围里，他不至于真的因那些玩笑或者靠近就对Solo痛下杀手，他们之间也许更像——尽管Mendez自己不想承认——一个你追我跑的游戏，Solo的越界里充满目的明确的试探，就像他无比确定他的招惹不会导致任何严重后果。可那群人不一样，那群人的目标从头到尾都不是Solo，Solo却把矛头都指到了他自己身上。

为什么？

因为那一簇根本看不到痕迹的……火花？

“想杀我的人倒也确实不少，”Solo活动了下肩膀，确认了自身并无太大问题，“他们恐怕还得排个队。”

“……你没必要做到这步，”Mendez很想去帮把手，不过他明白Solo并不需要他的帮忙，“这是我们CIA自己的问题。”

“而你们CIA就是擅长把问题搞砸，”Solo在“你们”上拖长了调，他扯过一段纱布，不怎么上心地在侧腰裹了一圈，“我以为你会比我清楚中情局的作风。”

“……我也以为你面对风险会更理智一些。”

“是否要理智完全只是基于个人的选择，而这个世界上只有两样东西是没法理智的……”Solo敷衍地在纱布上打了个结，重新看向Mendez的眼里滑过固执，大部分时候他都不愿意让自己被困死在一个圆圈里，但总还有那剩下的一小部分会让他生出奇特的执著，比如不愿轻易与Sanders达成协议，比如在寻宝中获取宝贵的财富，比如，那个告诉他，未必所有相遇都是陷阱的Tony Mendez。

“那就是相遇和爱情。”

Mendez不知道Solo为什么要在这种关头和他论及爱情这个话题。它就像是一个……和Solo完全无关的话题，他可以拥有艳遇、拥有激情、拥有一切旁人羡慕不来的浪漫。

但那都不可能是爱情。

“爱情就是……互相吸引的同时也要打败很多犹豫，”Solo很了解Mendez在想什么，大多数认识他的人当听到他谈论这些时，多是抱以同样的态度：不可理喻或是可笑至极。他缓步靠近Mendez，试图捕捉他的情绪，“你知道的，对我这样的人来说，这是很不容易的事。”

Solo的不懂退缩总在展示着一种近乎偏执的积极，就好像他总能从他正在做的事情中汲取一个他必须这么继续下去的意义。Mendez实在不理解他面对自己时的这个“意义”是什么，他们的相遇应当从何说起？从他用枪顶着自己把自己逼上手术台吗？还是潜进他的房间翻出他的所有证件？Solo的无理在很多次都对保守的Mendez造成了不小的冒犯，而Mendez不可能仅仅因为Solo的一句“我喜欢你”就把这不短时间里发生的种种都轻描淡写地忘带过、然后去尝试新的关系。他是无论做什么都需要有清晰理由的人——承认这个突如其来的“喜欢”也好、接受Solo愿意替他抵挡凶险也好——但Napoleon Solo所谓的“火花”不能构成那个理由。

“Napeleon先生，你知道最滑稽的是什么吗，”Mendez没顾上躲避，他的头微垂向一个角度，似有若无地摇了摇后终于开了口，“你甚至都不相信爱情。”

在Mendez看来，Napoleon Solo是不相信爱情的人，他也亦然。如果对Napoleon Solo这种人来说爱情是消遣品，那对Mendez来说，爱情就是与人生无关的附属品。以他的见解，爱情多少是件有点滑稽的事，它是建立在幻想之中的情感需求，以Mendez对身边人的种种经历所见来看，它毫无道理可言，又时常令人变得歇斯底里，它虚幻，缥缈，且大多数时候，它恐怕只有以伤痛才能证明自身的存在。

“你不止不相信……”Mendez接着说道，他反击得毫不留情，也没什么需要留情的，Solo不就是那样的男人？把一时兴起的征服当成挑战，随意得就像某个心血来潮的嗜好——

“你的口中那所有对于爱情的夸夸其谈实际听起来都空洞而可笑。”

这种说厌就厌的游戏又怎会值得Tony Mendez去当真。他的所有冒险精神都用在了陪他度过半生的工作中，在他余下的那点真实人生里，他已不再需要这些无端的意外。他更不需要这个男人因此就为他担上风险。那些有名头没名头的“帐”总是可以慢慢清偿的，可他必须阻止Solo继续为了他而蹚入这趟浑水。

“你认为我不了解爱情？那么……”Solo看着Mendez，对他执拗的顽固生不出任何恼意，“你了解？”

“我不了解。”Mendez通常都会避免武断，不以自己的局限思想去断论他人，但爱情这东西，身处其中的人迷失了自己，身处局外的人又难以窥得其中真谛——“我也相信没人能真的了解。”

“也许爱情就是能让一个不相信爱情的人，变着法想要说服另一个不相信爱情的人——”那个用最特别的方法让他也最终进入那个公园、和流浪汉们一同席地而坐的Mendez现在就站在他两步之遥的距离，在此时进一步或退一步，几乎就成为了是会让Mendez接受还是排斥的界限。就连Mendez也清楚这个说着“我就是这种人”的男人一定会继续缩短他们彼此之间的距离，直到自己在无所适从间难以逃脱。

但Solo还是退了一步。而这也同样换来了Mendez片刻的不理解。

这并不是坚持要在Mendez面前继续保持真实自我的Solo应当会做的选择，然而当他学着像Mendez一样、在一个陌生城市放下所有戒备和算计、完完整整投入其中时，他就知道自己已经被Mendez改变了一次，所以再改变第二次，其实也不会多难。

“刚刚过去的那几个小时，你可以不用继续留在这里，我知道你完全有能力自己想办法安全离开、找出对策，”Solo退得离Mendez远了一些，但Mendez拧成一条曲线的眉心并未变得平缓，“你为什么还要在这儿和我争论我到底相不相信爱情？对你来说，难道还不够说明什么？还是你觉得只要你争赢了，就可以给你自己找一个冠冕堂皇的理由来拒绝我？”

Solo的疑问里没有太多逼迫，他眼里时常浮着的戏谑也就此消失了。也许是他身上的伤让Mendez没了底气，也许是他的逻辑严密到无懈可击，也许就仅仅就只是因为他最终朝后移开的脚步中包含着他退让般的温柔。

Mendez发现自己答不上来。

他甚至连那句“我留在这里是因为我担心你，你这个混蛋”都说不出口。


	8. Chapter 8

8.

在Mendez那漫长的职业生涯中，鲜少有真正可被他称为“危急时刻”的事件，就算有，他也能在顷刻间做出一个可应对危机的选择，这一点，在他之前面对Solo数次的出其不意时都有了很好的例证。

但目前这一刻，对他来说，就是难以处理的危急。

“不来接吗？”Solo举着Mendez的手机倚在浴室门口，好整以暇地看着临时拎了条毛巾挡住胯部的Mendez——如果不是Solo在开门前还特地敲了门，想必Mendez连找一条毛巾的时间都不会有，而Mendez脸上的红晕已经很难分清到底是因为浴室的热气还是因为这令他窘迫的现状：

“你的上司想必很着急了。”

Mendez低头看看，确认毛巾还算能遮掉那敏感的一大片后掂起脚尖踩了过去，他踏在湿滑瓷砖上的每一步都能响起尴尬的水声，这让他无比后悔因惊吓而把花洒立刻关掉了。提在胯部的毛巾还被他紧紧捏在手里，另一只湿着的手则抢过了Solo手中的手机。他在警觉中又快速向后退了两步，换来的却只是Solo带着欢快笑意的“当心滑倒”。

即使手机正处于通话中、在那头等着的O'Donnell还能听到这里的一举一动，Mendez也顾不上腾出手去捂住听筒了，这间宽敞豪华的浴室却偏偏连个帘子都没有，身上还留有泡沫的Mendez更是没法转身，所以他使劲瞪着Solo，干脆质问出声：

“你还不出去？”

“你腰部的线条比我想象中的还要好看，被衣服遮住真的很可惜，”Solo不仅没动，反而把手插进了睡袍的口袋里，“还有，我等着你打完电话帮你把手机拿出去呢。”

“……不需要，”连想扶扶额头都做不到的Mendez愈发焦躁，身上的水珠也开始渐渐蒸发，而他不得不保持住这个似乎想要抵御某种侵犯的奇怪姿势和Solo僵持，“请你出去。”

“大家都是男人，我不觉得你打你的电话，而我站在这里有什么问题。如果你觉得这有问题的话，洗澡时你就应当锁好浴室的门。”

Solo振振有词，当然，这话原本也确实没什么不对劲，两个男人同处一室的情况下，洗澡锁门才更显诡异吧？Mendez以前从没有设想过这种荒谬的必要性。如果不是知道Solo是何种男人——或者说知晓他对自己抱有何种企图——Mendez恐怕会被他的理由绕进去。

“……我现在不想和你争论这个，”一小时前Solo让他心动的那副架势又变得模糊了，Mendez提醒自己最好还是时刻对Solo咬牙切齿才不至于又被他占了上风，“就让我和我的上司打完这通电话，可以吗？”

Mendez说完这话又因为从发尾滴落到肩膀的水而咬着牙打了个不明显的冷颤，Solo不知该形容他像落了水的猫更好还是淋了雨的兔子更好，不过这对Solo多少还是起作用了，他的视线又在Mendez的胸腹前扫了一圈，接着还是把手从口袋里伸出来并摸上了门把手：

“如你所愿。”

在更多的冷空气侵袭光裸的Mendez以前，Solo把私人空间还给了他，而电话里重重的咳嗽声也提醒了Mendez先把门锁上后再打开热水，感受到温暖热气的同时，他也站在了不会令手机被溅上水的地方开始和O'Donnell对话。

“如果不是现在的情况还算紧急的话，我对这个看光你的男人是谁会很感兴趣的。”

O'Donnell之所以还有逗弄Mendez的心情，无非缘于他的担心在一位陌生男人接起Mendez的电话时被无限放大，在听到那个男人和Mendez的对话后也就迅速消失——至少Mendez正处在一个安全的、不受威胁的环境下，身边也有人照应，这就足以让O'Donnell松一口气了。

“……Jack，”Mendez压低的声音混在水声中仍能听出求饶的意味，“听着，我暴露了，更重要的是……”

“我们已经联系上他了。”不用特地说出名字，Mendez也即刻反应过来O'Donnell会打断他的意图，总算和CIA联系上是第一件好事，而得知任务的核心人物——另一名卧底安全，是Mendez认为的、接连降临的第二件好事。

“他现在是什么处境？”

“正在想办法帮他换身份，成功后会第一时间送他回国，你怎么样？那个人到底是谁”

“暂时没什么问题，那个人……”Mendez说完便下意识看看门外，思忖该怎么向O'Donnell解释Solo“到底是谁”这个问题，告诉O'Donnell他就是那个给自己带来麻烦、他们想尽办法却也都找不到真实资料的人？他不知道这样的说法会不会让O'Donnell平添担忧，然而这偏偏又是事实。

“他帮了我一个大忙。”他选择了一个最简略的答法，O'Donnell也就知趣地没再问下去，Mendez的判断力和应变能力他向来有信心，他向Mendez确认了他现在的地址后就挂了电话。二十分钟后，在Mendez出浴室前，他再次接到了O'Donnell的来电，这一次他无需开口，他只需记下明天清晨会有他认识的人通过经理的指引、直接按响这间套房的门铃，然后他会坐上难以被人追踪的车直接到达机场、接着登上飞往马德里的班机。从几个小时前他被人盯上到现在，这场危机几乎已经被化解到不存在危险，在他十几年的任务中它都算不上是需要CIA大动干戈的其中之一……

但Mendez很清楚是Solo的存在，才会让后续的一切这么轻易可以被解决，否则他也不敢去设想现在的他是躲在哪间安全屋、或是早就在半路就遭遇了袭击。。

一想到这些，Mendez就又没法对方才Solo的恶劣行径有所恼怒了。在这一次又一次的相遇里，Solo就这样渐渐成为了那个总让他在气愤和软化中摇摆不定的存在。他将头发擦了又擦，接着套上了酒店的睡袍出了浴室，头先极富恶作剧心情的Solo还坐在那张长沙发上，手边则是明明早就被Mendez收起来的酒。

“……你现在不应该喝那么多酒。”已经不想去在乎如此操心Solo的健康是否很怪异了，Mendez没多加考虑就又去把他手边的酒杯和酒瓶一并夺走，“希望你还记得你身上那些伤。”

“CIA什么时候安排你离开？”Solo捕捉着Mendez靠近时留下的沐浴露气息，没去争抢，他的视线缓缓移动到Mendez握着酒杯的手指上，从Mendez第一次在他面前握起手术钳时，他就对这双纤长的手印象深刻了。当他得知Mendez的具体工作后，他也明白这双可以完美修复一张纸钞的手不应当会在帮他取子弹时如此颤抖，这个男人应当一直是镇定的、专业的——

他为自己一次又一次打破了他应有的模样而感到愉悦。

“明天一早。”Mendez以为Solo的目光仍恋恋不舍停留在酒上，于是他也幼稚地将他们都藏到了后背，“会有人来这里同我会合。”

Solo因为Mendez举动笑了笑，他没再说什么，转而又去房间的衣柜里拿出了一只折叠的行李袋，那原本是他为了便于脱身而随时备用的。Mendez趁着这时间干脆把酒都倒了个一干二净（尽管他猜到了这瓶酒价值不菲），等他脸上带着细小的得胜感绕回来时，他看到Solo正往茶几上的那只黑色行李袋里装东西，看到Mendez又出现，他才抬头说了句“明天你带着这个走”。Mendez这才走得更近，他看到不知道什么时候准备的新衬衫上是两块新的毛巾，接着，一叠钱被Solo放进了内袋，对Mendez来说，那已经不是他需要的了，他还没能出声阻止或反对，几盒药片和一卷纱布也被放了进去。

最后……Mendez没看错的话，最后Solo将一把枪也塞了进去。

“……我不需要那个，何况枪没法带上飞机。”他很想伸手去抢，像抢走Solo手中的酒那样，但他又觉得自己在一片好心的Solo面前没什么立场。

“不必带上飞机。”Solo将行李袋的拉链拉好，接着用没受伤的那只手试着拎了拎，“如果安全到了机场的话就擦掉指纹直接扔掉。”

Mendez没料到Solo是替他做了这样的安排，尽管被Solo弄到哑口无言的地步他也应该习惯了，不过这种情况已经从初时的各种恼怒、变成了掺杂进更多感谢。除此之外，还有一些难以确定、却明明白白从他心里掠过的情绪，然而它们的出现和消失都太快了，转瞬即逝，就像……

就像火花。

“不知道说什么的话可以说谢谢。”

Mendez在Solo的眼神中让右手拉住了左手的食指，他不知道自己在犹疑什么，这些分不清意义的小动作也就让他显得格外局促，连说句道谢的话都变得不那么容易：

“……谢谢。”

Solo这才笑着把行李袋放下了，他把Mendez复杂的神色留在了原地，自己又转身往床边走。

“你看到了，这张床很大。”他边说着，边抽过一个枕头叠在另一只枕头上，接着自己躺靠了上去，“不过如果你想继续睡沙发的话，我不打算浪费精力去改变你的决定。”

Solo都不用伸手指向Mendez眼前的沙发，Mendez也早就注意到了套房里沙发的尺寸足以拿来临时充当一张床。这真的有必要吗？Mendez似乎听到一个莫名其妙在反问他的声音，不管是浴室锁门也好，还是刻意地和Solo保持不会引人遐想的距离也好，真的存在这样的必要？你越是这样，不是越显得你对Solo有些什么吗？这场自我和另一个自我的争辩没持续上几句，Mendez脑袋中的天平就一边倒地宣布那个反问的声音胜利了。

他踢着拖鞋绕到了大床上空着的那一面直接坐了下去。Solo这会让倒是显出了点意外的表情，不过这点讶异在Mendez慢慢躺到了大床的边缘时，又转变成了无上的好心情。

“空出的这么多位置是留着让我在床上打滚吗？”他把胳膊伸直放平在床中央，即使这样，离能碰到Mendez的手臂都还有很宽一段距离，“睡得这么不自在，我建议你不如还是睡沙发，而如果我打算对你做什么，不管你睡哪里都一样。”

Mendez到今天都依然没能理解，怎么会有人将“恐吓”与调情融合得这般自然。他动动嘴，把要反击的话都自己闷了回去，与此同时，他也确实又往里挪了挪，等挪到不会一个翻身就滚下去的地步时，这场完全浪费时间的“拉锯战”才算落下帷幕。他把头搁在枕头上，感到了一种没有依据的踏实和放松，Solo没在他身边制造什么奇怪的动静，安分地让Mendez接受了这种松懈，不愿再去提防什么。他的眼睛在这种气氛中睁了又闭，手表表针走动时发出的声音都仿佛有了催眠的效果，每一声滴答都让他愈加昏昏欲睡。

“我猜你不打算告诉我CIA打算安排你转移去哪里。”一直盯着的手机被Solo放下了，他的手摸向床头灯的开关，眼睛也看看在那个方位平躺着的Mendez，那双好看的手被他交叠着放在胸前，黑发垂在耳侧，Solo可以预想到这个男人就算是睡觉的时候，也会是一副多么乖顺的模样。

“需要我告诉你吗？”Mendez没睁开眼睛，他的眼珠在眼皮之下转了转，又扯扯被子翻了个身背向Solo，“我以为你神通广大到不需要我来告诉你这些事。”

“我会不会知道和你愿不愿意告诉我是两码事。”

空气间一下子又什么声响都没了，Solo知道Mendez没睡着，也许他在想着该不该回答什么，也或许他在挣扎到底该不该告诉自己。那对Solo来说都不是特别重要，他盯着那个后脑勺看了一会儿，又为他们中间隔开的那么长一段距离感到好笑，就好像Mendez的心里有一个警钟，总会在他要放下所有戒备之前张狂作乱，提醒他别那么快就对自己投降。然而那又如何？

他早就看到太多次Mendez几欲对他投降的征兆了。

“睡个好觉吧——”

我可爱的特工先生。

Solo关上灯的时候，把最后一句也留在了心里。

Mendez和来接他的人于清晨出发，在他安全到达机场后他们便分别，Mendez也于临近下午一点的时间独自到达了马德里。当地接应他的线人从机场直接将他带到了安全屋，其间他和O'Donnell又联系了一次，确认另一位仍在巴黎的同事不出意外明天就能被安排回国后，他也放心了许多。Solo为他准备的行李袋没起作用，因为来接他的同事贴心地替他带来了他被落在上一间酒店的行李。尽管如此，他也还是把除了枪之外的物什都一并带来了。他洗了澡，又吃了些东西，准备在回国前干脆好好睡上一天。然而这计划只执行到“换上睡衣”这一步，安全屋的门就被人敲响了。

如今这种情况，他是应当保持警惕并为这突然的探访感到紧张的。但其实并不，他把睡衣的扣子平平整整地扣好，不怎么有期待感地走到门口通过监视探头来确认访客是谁，他甚至都没花太多时间考虑，就把门拉开了。

“为什么你看起来一点都不意外？”

Solo又换了一身他没见过的西装，他端着咖啡，用香气和自己脸上的笑容迷惑着Mendez，让他把门拉开到足以容纳Solo进入的地步。

“我应该意外吗？”Mendez看着Solo在安全屋内四处打量的背影，说话的语调平稳流利，“毕竟你缝在行李袋夹层中的追踪器那么明显。”

“比起嵌在你皮带扣里的那个，它确实是大了点。”确认了这里还算舒适并绝对安全以后，Solo径直在沙发上落了座，他仰头看过去，发现不过十几个小时而已，Mendez身上那些老土陈旧的棉布竟然都令他产生了想念，“不过不管大小，只要能让我找到你就行了。”

“我想我该提醒你，这里的食物储备只够一个人的。”Mendez顺手把Solo搭在沙发背上的西装外套又挂去了门背后，再也没有了前面诸多次流露过的惊慌，他对Solo不分场合和时间的出现确实已经司空见惯了，也或者说，在他昨晚没有回答Solo的那个问题时，其实已经默许了他接下来会做的事。

“你所谓的食物是什么？”

“几个罐头。”沙发被Solo占据着，Mendez也就直接坐到了相隔不远的床边，“毕竟最晚后天我就该启程回兰利了。”

Solo没马上回答，他快速喝完那杯咖啡的举动在昭示着他为了赶过来也着实折腾了一番，Mendez并没法把目光从他的一举一动上移开，只是到了嘴边的那一句“要帮你弄些吃的吗”不知怎么会在Solo的目光与他交接时，变成了“今天出入境顺利吗？”

“没遇到问题的话，就说明我给你的那本护照可以用。”他顺口接下去，为自己临时起意的逃避错杂不已。

“你是在提醒我，”Solo放下杯子，站起来，转了方向，在他和Mendez面对面之前，每一个动作都坚定而有序，“我和你之间的旧账可以一笔勾销了吗？”

Mendez原本想撑着床沿站起来，在觉得这样太傻之后，他还是忍着因Solo的身躯投过来的阴影笼罩所产生的不自在，微微仰起了头：

“……也许我们之间的游戏也许该到此为止了，我知道你不可能在我回CIA后还追过来，我不会去深究你和CIA之间的联系，也不会向任何人透露你的行……”

“如果我告诉你，唯独美国是我不能回去的地方，但我决定要跟着你回去，”全无预兆地，Solo伸手捧住了Mnedez的脸，他感受着Mendez刹那的僵硬，品尝着他漂亮双眼里温软的不知所措，再次肯定自己做了一个多么正确的选择，“你会怎么想？”

Mendez眯起眼睛，肩膀也缩了缩，他抬起下巴想从Solo并不霸道的钳制中躲开，然而Solo却在这当下弯低了腰，从上至下和Mendez的脸离得更近。这张曾令他深恶痛绝的混蛋脸已经不会再让他愁眉不展了，但永远不变的是，来自这个人的注视总是让他的思维在非他所愿的情况下停转。

“你说爱情就像火花，抓住心动的瞬间就行了，”动不了也就不动了，Mendez在Solo的等待中妥协，“我没有那样的天分，我是说……我好像永远抓不住它们。”

蓝眼睛里淌出了些什么，Mendez没来得及分辨，Solo便从这个引发Mendez慌乱的距离中离开了。

“不是这样的。”

Solo并未再用言语多做反驳，他只是又走向门口，从挂着的外套里掏出了一盒火柴。等Mendez看清他手上到底拿着什么物件时，他已经在Mendez的身边坐了下来，那之后，他划燃了一根细细的、闪着丁点火光的火柴。

在Mendez还没搞懂Solo要做什么之前，Solo伸出另一只手掌，去握住了它。

“火花的确是抓不住的，因为它们燃烧的时间总是如此之短，可是你要知道，在试图去抓住它的过程中，它总会在你的手中留下痕迹。”

Solo将手掌摊开在Mendez眼前，燃到一半的细短火柴随之掉落，但Solo手心处和相触到的手指之上、两个小面积的红痕却甚是显眼，它们以一种别致的方式，在Solo的手掌上描绘出了一些Mendez读得懂的情感。

“你在我心里留下了很多这样的痕迹，哪怕此刻也是，每一秒，你都在创造这样的痕迹。”

Mendez不觉得自己因为Solo的话僵硬了，可是他为什么偏偏就是连抬抬手、去触摸一下那个小伤口做不到，他为什么连一个字都说不出口，他为什么除了木然地眨眼又眨眼之外，被钉在这个总是在Solo面前就呆愣迟钝的魔咒里无法脱身？

“Tony Mendez，别装作听不懂的样子，”Mendez这种聪明人通常是对所有人所有事都能了然于心的，但是他总是装作自己听不明白糊里糊涂的样子反而是Solo认为的、最可爱的地方——是真懵懂还是装糊涂，谁还在乎呢。

“即使现在看着你，我也还是在心动，我想说的就是这个。”

“我……”一旦Solo的言语又充满某种目的就会响起的警报声没再响起，它消失了，连带Mendez的戒备和犹豫一起，统统消失在了Solo缓缓靠近的心跳声里。

“逮捕我吧，”Solo这么说的时候，用一种前所未有认真的目光注视着Mendez，他的嘴角依然悬着微笑，让人忘记了他正从口袋中掏出了一副手铐这件事，“替中情局逮捕我吧。”

手铐的一端在Mendez的手腕处扣上了。

“但是你要记住，在你逮捕我之前，是我先抓住你的。”

Mendez终于明白Solo是有备而来的。

和Napoleon Solo这样的人周旋，似乎必须要时刻绷紧神经以提防对方永远摸不清门路的陷阱，为了不被他牵着走，每分每秒都必须运转大脑，好分心去思索他到底想说什么做什么算计什么得到什么……

但是Mendez现在不想这样了。他以前也想过，在Solo面前、如果偶尔可以松懈神经、什么都不去顾虑，也许就会成为一次他从未体验过的特别记忆。

连接着两人的手铐发出金属特有的碰撞声，Solo在向他靠近。

而后他的吻落了下来。

Mendez并没有躲。

他垮下了总是很紧张的肩背，将自己的唇微微分开，去迎合Solo的呼吸。

火花是抓不住的，然而哪怕只有那么一次，只要你尝试过去抓住它，它就会留下痕迹。

Mendez现在终于感受到了那痕迹的存在，难以抹除，无比清晰。

他感受到了。


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Mendez把手背上的泡沫冲掉，接着用它擦了擦眼眶，残留在那周围的泡沫随之被抹走，Mendez这才能在水流下微微睁开些眼睛。热气蒸腾在浴室里，让他头脑发胀，而不受控制的水滴顺着背脊滑进臀瓣之中的隐秘之处，在未消散的酥麻之上又激起令Mendez心有余悸的记忆反射，除此之外，还有胸前的那些隐约牙印、大腿内侧的两个咬痕……

那统统都是Solo创造的杰作。

静等着腰臀酸痛在热水中得到缓和的人仰起头，总错觉Solo是不是将他的一部分留在了自己身体里，他明明记得Solo在高潮时就及时将他那根抽了出去，但现在，他依然不可避免地被秘穴内留存着的隐约触感困扰着。尽管他清楚对于第一次和男人发生如此亲密之举的自己来说，这种后遗症实属正常，他也还是觉得自己是否……太没出息了些，就如同当Solo用勃起的顶端戳进他的股缝时，他那慌张到变调的叫喊——

他擦了把脸，又甩甩脑袋想要忘记这尴尬到令他自己都想发笑的场面。然而如同认识Solo后遭遇的每一次事与愿违一样，就连水流淌过他的皮肤都能勾起方才的火热，什么时候Solo的手指捻弄了他的乳头，惊得他缩着脖子往床头躲、却因为连接他俩的手铐而失败；什么时候Solo的舌头吮住他的会阴，在那敏感的柔嫩好一阵流连导致Mendez连呼吸都因过强的刺激不得不屏住；什么时候Solo灵巧的手指似有魔力一般抚平了内壁的褶皱，教他连“快点退出去”的话都说得像变相的催促，最终却只不过引得Solo更为急躁要将他那根灼热顶进来。

直到那挺立埋进他的身体，他才终于从懵懂的期待中彻底回神，后穴被撑开的疼痛只让他倍觉煎熬，即使Solo一下一下啄吻他的唇、轻声哄弄着要他放松都没能让他缓过来，张开的膝盖在屈起状态下更是无力，压着他的重量执着地不肯撤开。他像是被彻底夺走了呼吸，身体在Solo第一下的插弄之中软绵绵地投降。只是Solo因顾虑到Mendez是第一次才有所保留的温柔在他挺动胯部后就不见踪影了，纵使Mendez的泣求再绵长，Solo的操弄都未有留情。

这个男人怎么会……Mendez将头抵在墙砖上，这个男人怎么会这么轻易地就让他丢失了理智与分寸？

仍发软的小腿提醒着他，他并不适合在花洒下站太久，但只要一想到推门而出就能再次看到Solo那张总噙着笑的脸，他又找不回几十分钟前、那份觉得自己也可以抓住火花的勇气了。

“还不出来吗？”叩门声偏又响起，Solo那把声音即使隔着门都让Mendez又一阵脸红，“还是需要我进来帮你？”

“不……不需要……”抓过毛巾的同时关了水，Mendez将脸埋进柔软织物后整整一分钟，才边擦干自己边又回答：

“我好了会出来的。”

“不得不说，你现在这样相当于在为我刚才的表现打了个高分。”就算看不见Solo的表情，Mendez也能听出再明显不过的笑意，他实在没有羞恼的心情，这会儿他只觉苦恼，苦恼于该怎么解决这件他不懂收场的事。

浴室门以一种慢到让人失去耐心的速度被拉开，Mendez顶着一头湿发才踏出去，那个没穿外衣的坚实胸膛又贴了上来。

“现在害羞还有用吗？”Solo三两下又搂着他把他压向墙面，不再像第一次他在旅馆揭露他身份时那样充满恶作剧的意味，如今这双看着他的眼睛里全是淡淡的宠爱，“我以为我们现在可以亲密一些了。”

Mendez在Solo又打算夺取他的呼吸前勉力偏了偏头，那副在Mendez被操到浑身颤抖时才解下的手铐在床中央躺着，白炽灯投上去又映出来的光似乎都在提醒着Mendez，他刚刚在Solo的身下有多么忘情。

“还是我让你的第一次留下了阴影？”Solo没计较Mendez又自然而然的躲闪，他舔走了湿发滴落到Mendez面颊的水滴，“如果是的话，我可以弥补……”

“Solo……”Mendez的背识时务地绷直了，他在努力清醒，至少他不能让自己想说的一个字都还没说出口就又被Solo引诱进下一场情事中：

“我们得聊聊。”

“你说。”Solo却压根没管Mendez又转变的态度——也或许是故意不想面对——总之他还是将脸埋在Mendez的颈窝处，在没亲吻够的那一片皮肤上徘徊。

“Napoleon Solo，别跟我回美国，别为了我放弃你珍视的自由。”

他一口气说完了在Solo说出“我跟你回美国时”就该说的拒绝，即使，即使在性事发生之后才说这些来彰显自己的冷静似乎于事无补。贴着他的那具撩人身躯虽未离开，但Solo的一切动作依旧在这句话之后停顿了。

“就像我说的那样，我不会问你到底是谁，和CIA到底是什么关系……”喉结在话语中滚动，Mendez让视线和Solo盯住他的连结在一起，“可是……可是就算我不知道这全部，我也知道‘自由’对你来说有多重要。”

“所以你在和睡过之后就打算用这样的理由逃回美国，把我一个人丢在这里？”

Solo那短短几秒的不自然又消失了，两个人的下半身又完完全全贴在了一起，而Solo更是干脆扣住了他的手腕，他的语气让Mendez活活变成了个可恶的负心汉，让Mendez又是连一个字都说不下去。

大概他原本就不该指望自己的三言两语就能让事情回到正轨的。

“我只是觉得……”

“我不在乎你怎么想。”Solo仿佛爱上了在这样迫人的近距离间夺取Mendez的主动权，他用最直白的态度吸引着Mendez的目光，让他的冷静果决在自己面前毫无效力：

“虽然我更喜欢称自己为‘一个复杂的收购专家’，但实际上，我猜你也多少看出来了，我不过是个精通于窃取并贩卖艺术品的小偷，大多数时候，我必须和你一样戴着面具。”

就像他在Mendez面前从不吝啬于表露自己时时作祟的恶劣因子一样，这一次他也没有任何婉转，那些身份的游戏玩了太久，而刻意没去提及的真实，Solo明白他必须在游戏结束之前毫无保留地吐露——

如果他想以百分百的概率成为最终赢家的话。

“你们CIA盯了我两年。”手指在攥着的那一小片皮肤上摩挲起来，挑逗的意味十足明确，“从最初的派出各路特工追捕我、到成立多国特种部队、再到如今我和CIA的一些人莫名其妙走到了一种谈判的状态，情况始终在变化，非要概括的话，我也得承认，从来就没有完全的‘自由’。”

“所以我和你回美国，不代表我就会失去自由，不过反过来，如果失去自由可以让你改变想法，我倒不介意去做，你知道的，我是个有冒险精神的小偷。”

如果不是他太具有冒险精神，他又怎么会就这样信任一位在异国的诊所出现的美国医生，更不会就这样贸贸然地带着枪伤将他劫持，他应当更谨慎、更小心，却偏偏毫无防备地被Mendez所迷惑。一道伤口罢了，又能给他造成多大影响，他却非要在再次相遇的时刻以这样的借口不肯放过Mendez，这会儿再回顾过往，Solo只会庆幸，自己很早就承认了自己被Mendez吸引这个难以扭转的事实。

“而我做过的最冒险也最正确的事，就是在那个晚上带着伤找到了你。”

始终在一种假装镇静的状态下安静听Solo说话男人终于动了动眉毛，Solo看到Mendez的额头低下来，眼睫在那瞬间也跟着扑动。这几乎可以算是Solo最喜欢的表情之一，在Mendez摇摆的迟疑下是服软的温和，而那片水润的焦糖轻易就促生出他完全矛盾的保护欲与占有欲。

“你是不是说过……”Mendez将后脑勺也靠上了墙，不是为了躲避什么，就只是为了更好地和Solo面对面，“你是不是说过，爱情虽然是互相吸引，却也要打败很多犹豫？”

Solo抬抬眉骨，既像在回答，又像在反问。

“我在三年前离婚了。”

甚少同他人说起的秘密竟没太大负担地被袒露，对Mendez来说，这是他最为隐私的事之一，在此前，他从不认为他和Solo的关系可以达到让他主动说出的地步，Solo对他的行程了如指掌的同时，他也想当然地认为Solo总有门路自己得知那些。

但现在一切都变得不同了，在Solo主动坦白自己的全部时，他就必须明白，在他和Solo之间，绝不存在一切符合逻辑的所谓“正轨”。

“出于保护前妻和儿子的目的，这部分档案是最高机密，我从没觉得这是羞于启齿的事，这是我的过去，但为了保护他们，我确实一直在尽可能地离他们远一些。”

“但你现在告诉我了。”

Solo的表现太过平静，Mendez甚至没从他眼中看到会因惊讶而明灭不停的光。他不认为Solo一早就知道了这些事，可他真的猜不透Solo为何对他鼓起勇气才说出的过去没任何反应。

“我只是认为你早晚会知道……”

“我说过的，我会不会知道，和你愿不愿意告诉我是两码事。”扣住手腕的力道被回收了，Mendez的眼睛还没看过去，Solo的手便往下稍稍挪动后握住了他的手。

或者说是他的手被Solo牵进了掌心。

“所以这就是你不相信爱情、同时也认为我不配相信爱情的理由？”

Solo仍记得Mendez对于他的指责，他在那时所表现出的爱情的态度也曾让Solo起疑、他是否在这堂人生必经的课程上受过挫败。

“不，和那无关，只是我的婚姻和家庭生活受了太多工作的影响……”没具体理由，Mendez就是很想让自己的手在Solo的温度中待着，“我的工作曾让我变成了一个对家庭不那么负责的人，即使那已经过去很久了，我也在时刻警告自己，不负责任的事做过一次就够了，而只有当你经历过婚姻和家庭后，你才会明白为什么我认为爱情是与人生无关的附属品……”

“你都已经开始构思我和你组成一个家庭了？”Solo用爽朗的笑打断了Mendez，他促狭地看着一时愣怔的Mendez，又用大拇指蹭了蹭他的手背：

“我以为在我和你之间，需要‘负起责任’的是我。”

Mendez转着眼睛却发不出声音的样子让Solo移不开眼，Mendez亦然。Solo调笑的不正经表情在他看来已经不像一开始那样惹人生厌了，他们的每一次遇见、每一场争执他都记得一清二楚——那缘于他们之间的相处原本就只有这么寥寥数日而已，他可以相信火花会在短暂的失控中留下痕迹，但他又该拿什么去相信这一簇火花会燃烧成总能灼伤人们的爱情？

“Solo，听着，我告诉你我的过去只是希望你明白……”手还是从Solo的掌握中抽了开来，Solo没急着去寻回控制，他收回了眼底的笑意，用一种更认真的面貌看着Mendez：

“我已经不再适合玩什么游戏了。”

“我也希望你明白……”Solo照着Mendez说话的语速，也一字一句郑重说道：

“你觉得你不适合玩游戏，是因为你总在结局之前就想尽办法要逃开。”

被手铐铐住时就没打算偏头躲开的吻以一种更激烈的方式回归了，才穿上的睡衣又在撕扯中滑至脚边，高上Solo几公分的男人再次被吻得气喘连连，之前的印记尚未褪去，炽热的温度又攀沿而来。Solo对用舌尖来回舔弄Mendez的乳头乐此不疲，Mendez却只得在悄声的吸气中承认这发展总能偏离他预想的轨道。从Solo第一次在那间诊所的走廊上用枪管顶住他开始，这个有预谋的意外就开始在他的人生中变得愈发具有存在感，他以前从没想过Solo对他而言到底是什么，他们不是真正意义上的仇家和对手，也远达不到志同道合的朋友，可他们又绝非陌生人，到了现在，Solo又成为了那个横行霸道却又让他无法推开的特别存在。他的手无处摆放，只是任由着Solo将它们调整到适合被侵犯的姿势，属于Solo的唇舌在他想亲吻的每一处恣意流连，Mendez也就这样在Solo的啃咬中压下轻哼，抿紧双唇，无处可逃。

分身又被那只带有犯罪天赋的手包裹住，Mendez已经不愿再去抗拒什么，他将脑袋倚靠在Solo肩上，闭起眼睛感受由Solo操控的一切。指腹压过顶端，前液流出时那带茧的指节又蹭过柱体，Mendez绷紧腰腹的肌肉，思绪却很快在耳边的呼吸中迷失。他只知道自己在腿软着射精后又被推挤上墙，Solo抬起他腿的姿势反倒帮了就要站不住的他一把，那仅仅几十分钟之前还让他只想靠哭喊来摆脱的硬物又贴上来，而Mendez分不清是先前被撞疼的臀肉更红，还是他埋低了的脸更红。但Solo低低道出的“放松”就绕在他的耳尖，欺哄着他卸下所有负担，就连那条腿都跟着他的诱哄勾上了Solo的腰，那个娇弱无力的穴口就这样以赤裸的方式承应起Solo的进攻。

前一次的交合让第二次的进入少了阻碍，即便这样，Solo还是忍下了高涨的欲望，仔细地将自己一寸寸推入。当阴茎又以一种令他惊喜不已的方式被嫩肉吸吮，Solo掐住Mendez大腿根的手劲也不可自控地变重。如果十分钟之前，他还对Mendez的再次拒绝隐隐不安，这刻，所有的负面情绪都在Mendez的屈服中化成了空气，它们带着不可见的引力，将Mendez与他紧紧捆绑在一起。肩膀上那道印记如今已经成了一种见证，不再需要短枪，也不必用上手铐，Solo知道那个第一眼就让他印象深刻的、穿着白大褂皱紧眉头的医生，这一次再也不会悄无声息地在他的世界消失。

他们在第三天一起搭上了回华盛顿的班机，这一次没有你追我逃也无需动用情报交换，Solo和Mendez就在并排的位置上一起坐着。假装睡意浓厚的Mendez上了飞机后就不愿再睁开眼睛，一看到Solo带笑看过来的脸，就总能让Mendez想起在过去的两天里他们过得有多么荒唐。Solo几乎将他困在了床上，几个罐头就是两个精力旺盛的男人两天来的全部食物供给，一旦他提出想要去买些什么回来，号称自己一点也不饿的Solo就会立时用手铐将他桎梏在床头，接着身体力行来证明他们两个少吃这一顿也没什么问题。这除了让Mendez浑身上下都是难以描述的酸痛外，在能够踏出安全屋之后，还导致Mendez一口气吃了三个汉堡，顺带下定决心短期内不理Solo。

这甜蜜的冷战到下了飞机就戛然而止了，Solo还没见到海关便被一早候在机场内的特警带走。Mendez没有出声阻止，也没有亮明自己的身份，他按照一天前O'Donnell在电话中交代的一切自己先行回了兰利——但要不是Solo提前告诉过他，CIA一定会用这么隆重的方式逮捕自己，Mendez发现自己确实不太能忍受在任何场合都能如鱼得水的Solo就这么不费吹灰被人铐住带走的场景。

他休息了一天，没等到和Solo有关的任何消息，不是O'Donnell不肯告知他，而是即使到Solo回到美国的今天，O'Donnell依然无法调阅和获取和Solo有关的一切信息。究竟是谁在最开始出卖了Mendez的信息也许永远都会成为一个谜题，不过Mendez已经不太在意那个答案，只是时至今日，他仍旧没能判定自己这受了Solo太多影响所做出的决定到底是不是对的。诚然Solo和他回美国，实际上对他自己的生活不会造成任何影响（何况他大抵也接受自己已经习惯Solo花样百出的“刁难”这件事了），但是Solo的命运却会因为他的决定而有翻天地覆的改变。

这份担忧持续到第三天他仍没有任何好转，那时他正失落又不解地从Sanders的办公室出来，一口官腔的Sanders除了不停问候他这趟有没有遇到什么麻烦之外，对他想问的一切都绝口不提。他既下意识认为Sanders所了解的一定比他想象中还要多，又不可避免质疑起自己可能真是犯了一个天大的错误，并且严肃地思考起假设Solo真的陷入了麻烦怎么办——尽管这个男人本身就是麻烦、也热衷与麻烦为伍。

“Mendez，你在国外都干了些什么？”看着地面顺着往常的路线走进办公室的Mendez自然也没注意到里面一片热闹的景象，他才抬起头，挥着文件的同事夸张的笑脸就从他眼前闪过：

“别伤心，人家这不是回来找你了。”

比那双昂贵的皮鞋踩在地面所发出的声音更快到来的是Solo揽住他腰的双手，Mendez都没能来得及分辨出他是从哪个人的身后闪出来的，Solo又圈住他的上半身把他推进了距离最近的独立办公室内，Solo还是如此优雅得体地交叠在Mendez身上，可只有Mendez知道他这会儿的笑容里潜藏着多少精心准备的顽劣。

“别紧张，怎么说我们现在也是同事了。”他仅用一句话就消解了Mendez这几天来盘桓的担心和疑虑，Mendez理应对他轻飘飘的态度感到愤怒的，但是为什么，他现在又只能一边局促地逃避Solo的盯视，一边又不停在意起消失了三天的人竟然完全不把他的担忧放在心上？

——下次一定得想出个别在Solo面前如此变得如此好欺负的办法，在此之前，他还必须先好好指教Solo一番关于在兰利总部的办公室里、如何正常地与同事相处。

“没有同事会这样在办公室里这样对待另一位同事，”他蜷起身体用手臂去推撞，理所当然只在那壮硕的身躯上发出点引人遐想的沉闷敲击声，“还有……”

他用余光瞥去不远处关注着他俩的同事，不免为他们脸上从未得见的促狭笑容疑惑：

“他们刚刚说的话是什么意思？”

“哦，那个……”

Solo那鼻尖去挑Mendez乱蓬蓬的刘海，三日的分别就让他变得有些迫不及待。和Sanders就条约达成一致花费了比他想象还要久的时间，否则他应该早就让Mendez体会到成为全办公室焦点的滋味了。

“我只是向他们讲述了一个你是如何在俄罗斯对我一见钟情，又从德国到法国一门心思地追着我死缠烂打，到你心灰意冷我才幡然醒悟的、感人的爱情故事。”

倒也并不全是杜撰的谎言，Solo只是将两方当事人所处的位置随意调换了下，这惹来Mendez咬了咬牙骂了句“你真无耻”，Solo却只在得偿所愿般的心情中将他楼得更紧。

“你一定要把所有事情都变得这么戏剧吗？”Mendez的肩膀不自在地缩着，比起Solo的灼灼目光，周围同事们假装不在意却时不时飘来的视线才让他想当场学会隐身，他的问题根本就是变相的求饶，可惜这没能让Solo产生放过他的意愿：

“说起来，你难道不好奇，到底是谁把你的信息出卖给我的吗？”

“我不认为我好奇你就会愿意告诉我。”

“我们可以玩一个新的游戏，”Solo拿膝盖顶住了Mendez的，两人的姿势在旁人看来暧昧到无以复加，“试着和我交往，我就告诉你这个人是谁，怎么样？”

在Mendez给出回答之前，Solo一如既往地用快于他的速度，在一片窃窃私语之中吻住了他。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年5月3日，以此记录。


End file.
